The Chemistry Between Us
by Shexichick
Summary: Ukyo is in love with Ranma, but he only loves her as a sister. Ukyo meets Ryoga but end up having a fight. Then Ranma tells Ukyo Ryoga's biggest secret. What will happen if Ukyo finds a pig by her restaurant? Can Chemistry really spark between Ukyo and Ryoga? Later, they have a chemistry project. Can they explain what chemistry between people really mean? When they don't get along?
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys :) This is my first fanfiction that I have ever written. If there are any parts of the story that you are confused about, don't hesitate to ask me :)

Thank and enjoy :)

Disclaimer: I wish Ranma 1/2 belonged to me :/ If he did, I would still carry on with the series and will not be hunching over my laptop writing this fanfiction :D

* * *

It was a cold, misty 6:30 morning, in a small little okonomiyaki restaurant on the streets of Nerima; you can hear a faint beeping sound upstairs of the restaurant. (Beep, beep, beep) went the annoying little alarm clock on a small desk next to the bed.

Groaning and tossing over, a 16 year old girl, Ukyo Kuonji reached out her hand and switched off the annoying clock. After a few minutes that have passed, Ukyo finally sat up on her bed, yawned, stretched out her arms and leaned forward to try to touch her toes.

Getting out of her bed, putting her slippers on, she went to the window that was next to the bed and she opened the curtains and windows. Inhaling a deep breath of fresh air and slowing exhaling with a sigh and mumbled to herself, "Oh great, first day of a new school year and I am finally in grade 10 now."

After taking a few more breaths, she walked across the room towards her calendar. Taking a black marker, and crossing out the previous day, she counted how many more days were left before the term ended. "Oh no." She grumbled. "There is 3 months left for me to make my move on him before the term ends. But 3 months is so little time for me." Being quiet for the past few seconds, she added. "Why do I even bother? It's not like he is ever going to like me because he is engaged to my best friend, Akane" said Ukyo in a depressed voice. "But it doesn't mean I can't make an effort." She said a bit happier with a small smile.

Then she went to her bathroom and took a quick shower. After 10 minutes of showering, she came back to her bedroom in a towel around her; she got a sneak peak of the time and gasped. "Oh shoot!" cursed Ukyo. "Shoot, I only have 10 minutes to get to school and I need to get to school early!"

Grabbing her school dress that was hanging in her closet, she got dressed lightning fast and quickly tied her hair in a low ponytail and quickly put her school shoes on.

Ukyo ran downstairs and grabbed a little tube of yoghurt from the fridge and dashed out of the restaurant locking the door.

* * *

Arriving at the school gates, there was a big crowd by the bill boards. Walking towards the crowd, Ukyo managed to get through the crowds and scanned for her name on the boards. "Yes! I am in class 10 – 1, and I wonder if any of my friends are going to be in my classes?"

Scanning down the list, Ukyo saw a few of her friends in her class and then she suddenly stopped halfway down the list and her heart almost stopped. There, standing right there, before her eyes said RANMA SAOTOME under class 10-1, which was also HER CLASS!

Without realizing it, her cheeks started to form a slight shade of red. Turning away from the board and walking away from the crowds, Ukyo walked towards the school building with her head hanging down. Entering the school building and walking up the stairs towards her class. She stood in front of her class's door, she slowly lifted up her head and a sly smile began to spread across her face. "Hehe this is going to be one interesting year." said Ukyo in a soft but sly voice. She opened the class door and walked into the classroom...


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys :)

Sorry that the length of this chapter is much longer than first one. I wrote this fanfiction long time ago and I never sorted out the chapters properly. Despite of that, I hope you enjoy this chapter. :D If I made any mistakes or anything that you are not happy with, just ask me, I promise I won't grate your face against a cheese grater :P

Please review xxx

Disclaimer: Ranma Saotome is not mine unfortunately :/ This fanfiction is the only thing I got of him... :/ Oh, well. At least he is under my control here :D

* * *

The first thing Ukyo noticed when she walked into the classroom was how big the class was. Being a senior was awesome because, unlike being a junior, the classes were too small for a class of 30 people. Now being a senior, the classrooms are bigger and there are less people in the classes.

After glancing around the classroom, Ukyo found herself a seat next to the window. Checking the time on the clock above the black board, Ukyo realized that she had 5 minutes to spare, she lay on her arms and closed her eyes to have a short snooze.

Just as Ukyo closed her eyes, the school bell rang loudly and her eyes flew open as she got a fright. "O crap, school is starting already?" wailed Ukyo.

After the bell rang, the class started to fill up with people slowly and it also started to get noisier. Since it is now pointless to snooze in this noise, might as well wait for my friends, thought Ukyo.

After waiting for her friends for a few minutes, she saw Akane walking into the class with Ranma right behind her. As Ukyo set her eyes on Ranma, she looked away as she could feel her cheeks burning up.

"Oh, good morning Ukyo" said Akane with a smile. Smiling back, but less enthusiastic, Ukyo greeted her friend as well.

"Would you mind if I sit next to you?" asked Akane as she pointed at an empty seat next to Ukyo.

"Sure, go ahead." replied Ukyo.

Ranma, who was already bored, had already made himself comfortable in the seat behind Ukyo and Akane. Ukyo looked behind her at Ranma and after a few seconds of staring at him, he faced the front and noticed Ukyo staring at him and gave her a weird look.

Totally embarrassed, Ukyo snapped her head to the front and buried her face in her hands. OMG that was so embarrassing and he didn't greet me in the morning, thought Ukyo gloomily.

"So Ukyo, aren't you excited to finally be a senior?" questioned Akane.

"Yap, sure am, and I am even more excited that we are going to be in the same homeroom."

"I am glad too." smiled Akane.

Then behind the girls, there was a huge sigh and a mocking comment followed it.

"Don't you tomboys have anything better to talk about other than your girly chit chats?" mocked Ranma.

Giving Ranma a you-are-going-to-become-dead-meat glare, Akane clenched her fist and shoved it right in front of Ranma's nose and threatened him."Can't you ever just SHUT THE HELL UP RANMA? AND GO AWAY IF YOU HAVE NOTHING BETTER TO DO OR YOU ARE GOING TO HAVE A FEW BROKEN BONES!"

"Geez, can you just calm down Akane?" said Ranma backing away. "Anyways, there no business for me here so I'm gonna go and join my friends at the back of the class now."

"Honestly, boys!" sighed Akane loudly as Ranma left.

"Ha ha, looks like your relationship with Ranma is improving **a lot** over the holidays." teased Ukyo.

"Oh, shut up Ukyo." smiled Akane as she punched her friend lightly on the arm.

"So anyways, anything new you did during the holidays?" asked Akane curiously.

"No, not really, it was just really busy at the restaurant. You know, during the holidays, more people tend to come because most of them are tourists."

Akane nodding in agreement. "Ha ha I can imagine, but isn't it lonely being all by yourself all the time?"

"Ya it can be sometimes. Aw..., man I wish I had a pet or something that could keep me company. But I won't be able to look after it because of the restaurant."

"Oh... then we can find you a pet that is not too hard to look after!" Akane clapped both of her hands together and looked at Ukyo with sparkly eyes.

Shaking her head, Ukyo dismissed Akane's plan. "No it's fine Akane; it is going to be hard to find a pet for me because I am not a dog person, nor a cat person and neither a bird person."

(BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRING!)

After hearing the bell, the noise and crowd in the classroom started to die down and everyone started to walk to their seats.

"Ah... now it's time to drown our brains with work." moaned Ukyo to Akane as they stood up from their seats to wait for the teacher to come in.

"Jap and that is going to be absolutely fun!" said Akane sarcastically.

After a few more minutes, a very tall, but handsome man that is about in his mid 20's came into the classroom. He was those typical high school teachers that wears a striped shirt, a plain white tie and has his shirt tucked into his black pants. He has black wavy hair which was nicely combed and gelled back and he has the whitest and straightest teeth that Ukyo has ever seen.

When all of the girls in the class saw the teacher, you could hear a few giggles and oohs and ahhs here and there.

"OMG he is soooooooooooooo hot!" whispered a girl to her friend who were standing in front of Akane and Ukyo.

"Wow... first day of school doesn't seem so bad now. Hey Ukyo, check out our new teacher." whispered Akane while nudging into Ukyo's rib cages with her elbow.

Before Ukyo could reply back, the teacher began his morning greeting.

"Alright good morning class." greeted the teacher. "I am Mr Hatori. I welcome all of you back from your nice, long holidays. So now that you are all seniors, I expect all of you to work harder this year and I am going to be very strict with homework! So do I make myself absolutely clear?"

"Yes sir!" called out the class altogether.

Nodding with satisfaction by the class's response he added, "So I heard that you had some holiday homework to be completed am I right?"

"Oh shit! Akane, I am in so much crap now!" whispered Ukyo to Akane while lowering herself so the teacher won't hear her.

"Why, what's up?"

"I was so caught up with the restaurant's business and finishing my homework this holiday totally slipped my mind!"

While Ukyo was explaining to Akane the story, the teacher walked passed them without them realizing.

"So have you young ladies done your homework?" asked the teacher.

Turning around super fast, Akane almost got the biggest fright of her life and managed to choke out her answer "Yes...Yes S...S...sir."

And he asked Ukyo the same question, "And how about you?"

"Uhm... Sir, I am terribly sorry, I didn't finish my homework because I -"

"Well that is no excuses miss..." He looked at his file for a moment to look for Ukyo's name. "Miss Kuonji."

"S...sir I am really sorry I couldn't find the time to finish it."

"Ok, Miss Kuonji, I know this is the first day of school and you are still in holiday mode, but that is no excuse for not doing your homework. So I want you to stand outside of the classroom for 2 hours as a punishment."

"Yes Sir." replied Ukyo sounded humiliated. As soon as Ukyo was about to walk out of the classroom, she could hear people in the class laughing and giggling at her.

Just like that, she walked out of the classroom and stood about 3 metres away from the classroom door with a bloody red face from embarrassment.

"O... crap... what a wonderful way to start the first day of school." sighed Ukyo as she stood outside of the classroom.

After standing outside for 10 minutes bored out of her head, she heard someone opening the door knob. The person that walked out of the classroom and stood a meter away from her, almost made her eyes popped out of her head from surprise.

Not knowing what to say or do, Ukyo just stood there and squeaked out her sentence. "R...Ranchan? What on earth are you standing here for?"

Looking at the stunned girl, he smiled at her, "The same reason as you, Ucchan."

Ukyo turned red in the face from asking such a stupid question and stood there silent.

"B...but why? You always did your homework last year and you were such a brilliant pupil." asked Ukyo a few moments later.

"Ha ha naw... I didn't forget about it, I just didn't have the time to do it because I was on a trip with my Pops."

"Oh ok." replied Ukyo and scratched her head.

For the next 15 minutes, there was silence between the two teenagers.

Unable to stand the awkward silence, Ukyo broke the ice. "Uhm... Ranma, I know this a very random question but, do you still have your curse?"

Giving Ukyo a weird look for a minute, he finally replied softly, "Yeah."

"Ok I was just asking because it has already been 3 years since you were cursed." Just as Ukyo finished her sentence, a figure came from the corner and charged at Ranma with tremendous speed, and swung a long wooden sword at Ranma.

"Ranma Saotome! You wretch! How dare you stand so near my beautiful goddess?" shouted Kuno.

Dodging his strikes Ranma managed to punch him in the stomach. Bending down in pain, but not giving up, Kuno continued to attack Ranma with his weapon. Ranma, who was finally fed up with Kuno's nonsense, kicked him in the face.

Falling over onto the ground with a shoe mark printed on his face perfectly, Kuno got up to his feet slowly after a few minutes and cursed Ranma. "Curse you Saotome! I will never allow you to steal the beautiful Akane Tendo and Ukyo Kuonji away from me, you two timing bastard."

After all the noise that the guys have made, more and more people came out of the classroom to see what all the noise was about.

"For the last freaking time, I ain't going out with those tomboys!" shouted Ranma back at Kuno as he jumped in mid air and was about to kick Kuno in the face to set him flying across the passage, a chair came flying towards Ranma's direction and hit him flat on the face. Ranma, who lost his balance, fell on the floor on his face. A booming voice that sounds almost like a lion's roar, which obviously was Akane's voice came from the classroom door after Ranma had fell on the floor.

"RANMA! Next time when you call me and Ukyo tomboys, KEEP YOUR DAMN VOICE DOWN OR SAY IT WHERE WE CANT HEAR YOU!"

"Akane, you are such a nuisance! Can't you see that I'm in a fight with Kuno? Just butt out of our man-to-man fights!" snapped Ranma back at Akane.

Akane was taken aback by Ranma's reaction towards her; she could feel tears trying to come out of her eyes. But quickly getting a hold of herself she shouted back "Fine! If I am such a nuisance, the...then why don't we just stay out of each other's lives from now on?"

Kuno suddenly grabbed both of Akane's hands with his hand and a tear started to roll out of his eyes. "Oh my darling Akane Tendo, I never knew you cared so much that you would break your engagement off with that fiend for me."

Pulling her hand away from Kuno as quickly as she could, she kicked him in the face. Not sensing him falling over, she looked up. She saw Ranma standing on Kuno's head and he scoffed. "Gee Kuno; you sure are pretty lame to fall in love with that uncute tomboy."

Kuno clenched his fist and the look on his face looked like he was about to rip Ranma's head off at any moment. "Ranma you bastard, how dare you mock my love? Prepare to die!"

Akane backed out of the battle of the men, so she wouldn't get hurt; she went to stand next to Ukyo who was watching the battle in amazement.

Kuno got a good grip of his weapon and started striking Ranma so fast that you could barely see the movements of the weapon.

Dodging the attacks easily Ranma smirked and swung his leg at an 180o angle and kicked Kuno out of the window.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" screamed Kuno as he fell out of the window. Then the awful scream stopped and then the next thing you heard is a big 'SPLASH!'

Ranma turned his back against the window, and a 'victory smile' appeared on his face and spoke softly. "Hehe Kuno is lucky that there is a pool beneath him otherwise he would've died." Then there was silence for a moment and then the noise level in the hallway started to go up and the crowd started to whisper and talk to each other about the fight.

"Whoa! Did you see that Rin? Kuno fell into the pool from the third floor, I hope he is alright." Whispered a girl to her friend behind Ranma. Then Ranma walked down the passage and the crowd where the fight was, started to decrease.

Standing there, Ukyo managed to call out to Ranma "Uhm... Ranchan, where are you going?"

Turning around he smiled. "Gonna go back to the Tendo's house."

"But, there is still three more hours of school left."

"Ha, I don't really care; just tell the teachers that they must give all my homework to Akane."

Listening to Ukyo's and Ranma's conversation Akane heard her name and reacted quickly. "Hell no Ranma, I am not going to get your homework while you relax at home. Don't be lazy and get your homework yourself!"

"Gee Akane; can't you be a bit nicer to me?"

Not listening to Ranma's and Akane's argument anymore, Ukyo thought to herself. Hmm... Well maybe I should get Ranchan's homework for him. Maybe because of that, he will finally like me. That last thought that went through her mind, made her blush and giggle at the same time.

Hearing giggling behind her, Akane turned around. "Hey Ukyo, why is your face all red?"

Realizing what she did, Ukyo tried to act innocent and denied everything. "What? My face is red? Ha ha don't be silly Akane, I am perfectly fine."

"Uhm... Ukyo you are blinking like mad, and I have known you for two years and usually when something is wrong, you blink a lot."

Crap! They must not find out what you were thinking or your friendship with Akane is over! Damn, Ukyo stop blinking! Stop blinking! Thought Ukyo to herself.

The look of suspicion flooded Akane's face and then she walked towards Ukyo.

The first few terrifying sentences popped in Ukyo's head was, Oh shoot! She is going to slap me now! O my gosh!

Standing in front of Ukyo, Akane lifted up her hand. Being so terrified of the consequences, Ukyo shut her eyes closed as she thought Akane was about to slap her.

Akane put her hand gently on Ukyo's forehead and a weird look appeared on her face and she spoke softly. "Hm... That's weird; you are not warm at all Ukyo. But why is your face all red?"

Ukyo's eyes flew open and sighed in relief silently, she then replied quickly and nervously. "Ha ha I don't know, maybe it's just very warm here."

Giving her friend a weird look, Akane sighed and gave up asking her friend questions. Because she knew Ukyo is not going to tell her what was on her mind just yet.

"He he he." laughed Ukyo nervously. "Anyways, I... I must go now to... to... MY NEXT CLASS!"

Just like that, she ran off down the corridor and down the stairs.

Turning around, Akane gave Ranma a blank look. "What do you think that was all about?"

"Err I donno, Ucchan is just being Ucchan."

Akane just shrugged and walked away from Ranma, to her next class.


	3. Chapter 3

Yo!

Sorry guys that I am practically shoving all of the chapters down your throats so fast:/ Just so you understand, I wrote this fanfiction a looooooooong time ago. So don't think now that I have all the time in the world to write fanfictions.

Hope you enjoy this one because it is one of my favourite :D (Thats why I couldn't resist posting this one)

Please, please review (It would mean the world to me :))

* * *

"Agg, I don't know if I should give it to him or not, but I have to, AH! What must I say to him?" said Ukyo to herself softly but frustratingly as she stood in front of the Tendo Dojo.

"Hey Ucchan!" called out a manly voice above her.

"Huh?" she said looking up on the roof.

Doing a perfect front flip and landing on his feet like a cat, Ranma smiled at his best friend. "So what brings you here to the dojo Ucchan?"

"Uhm... I... Err... bought you my homework!"

Giving his best friend a weird look and all he said was a simple "What?"

Realizing she twisted her sentence, Ukyo quickly corrected herself and kept her eyes glued to the ground. "Uh... I meant to say is that I bought you your homework."

Chuckling for a bit, Ranma then welcomed her to come into the house.

Hesitating for a moment, Ukyo dismissed Ranma's invitation politely. "So sorry Ranchan, but I have to get back to the restaurant to prepare for the dinner crowd tonight."

"Oh. Well that is too bad." said Ranma sounding disappointed.

"Maybe next week." smiled Ukyo.

Just like that, she gave him a quick hug and ran off.

Ah... what was I thinking, giving him a hug? Ukyo asked herself as she ran. He must think I am such a weirdo now. Ukyo blushed as she remembered the feeling of the hug she gave to Ranma earlier.

"Hey! Ucchan, thanks for bringing my homework!" called out Ranma as Ukyo was about to turn around the corner.

"It's a pleasure." called back Ukyo as she quickly turned around the corner, because she was worried that Ranma could see that her face was all red.

For the rest of the trip to her restaurant, she kept head down to prevent from people she knew seeing that her face was all red...

* * *

Two weeks have passed since Ukyo delivered Ranma his homework and her relationship with him has not changed one bit. Ukyo was at school early; she came into the classroom and sat in her desk by the window. She started day dreaming as she looked out of the window.

Ah... things have not changed since I gave Ranma his homework. I thought he would appreciate it and start to see that I am more than just a best friend to him, thought Ukyo to herself unhappily.

Suddenly she heard a male's voice outside the classroom shouting, which was obviously Kuno pledging his love to Akane. "Akane Tendo! My love! Today is the day I overcome Ranma Saotome's evil powers so you can be free to date me!"

Then the next thing you heard was a crash, almost like the sound when you drop your books on the ground.

Akane then walked into the classroom and she was breathing heavily.

"Morning, what's up Akane? Why you so out of breath?" asked Ukyo sarcastically as Akane took her seat next to her.

"Good morning. Ag... Ranma and I were just running late for school and I guess you heard the whole thing with Kuno outside."

"Morning Ucchan. Did you hear the racket that Akane made just now? Ha ha it was priceless!" interrupted Ranma behind the girls.

"Morning Ranchan." redden Ukyo.

(BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRING!) Went the school bell.

"Oh noooooo..." moaned Akane. "Physics is our first lesson! Ah... it is sooooooo hard and confusing."

Then the two girls heard a mocking laugh behind them which obviously was Ranma. "Ha ha ha Akane, I can't believe you. You think that Physics is hard? Ha ha ha what a joke, it's like the easiest subject ever! How stupid can you get?"

"Ah... I swear that I am going to rip his stupid, freaking head off someday." Growled Akane as she tried to keep her voice down so there won't be a whole drama scene in the middle of the classroom. Akane turned around and gave Ranma the coldest, most bone-chilling glare ever which even gave Ukyo the shudders, and Ukyo usually doesn't get scared easily.

"Ag... come on Akane, just ignore him, he is being a jerk, that's all. And Physics is not that bad to tell you the truth." smiled Ukyo to her friend who turned around and she laid on her arms.

"Shut up Ukyo. No one is all 'ms smarty pants' like you when it comes to Physics." teased Akane.

When Akane finished her sentence and Ukyo was going to tease her back, the Physics teacher came into the classroom.

"Good morning class." announced the teacher.

"Good morning." replied back the class altogether.

"Alright, since we are finished with the chapter of chemistry, it is the time when I have to hand out projects for the term!"

"Uh..." groaned the whole class softly.

"Oh no Ukyo, even though we haven't gotten the project yet, I already know that it is going to kill me. And I have already got a lot of projects and I really don't need another one." Said Akane, sounding desperate.

"Ok class, I am going around to hand out the rubrics and instructions for the project." announced the teacher while walking around the class and handing out the papers.

"Thanks." said Ukyo and Akane at the same time when the teacher gave them the pages as she came to them.

"Let me explain the project to you now. This is a chemistry project, BUT! Not the chemistry we learnt with the atoms and elements, but the chemistry between people. So I want you to write an essay explaining what chemistry between people is, why people call it chemistry and what happens to the reactions of chemicals in your body when you are in love."

"Ms Hanna, why does this project sound more of a Life Orientation and English project to me than a Chemistry project?" asked a boy at the back of the classroom.

"Ya I know, but I have seen all the projects that you've all have been getting and they seem really boring. So I thought that I should make this project different and can be a very good exercise for your love life in the future." smiled the teacher.

"Hey, this project sounds very easy and fun Akane." smiled Ukyo to Akane who had turned from all depressed to happy now.

"Ah Huh." smiled Akane happily to her friend.

"Oh and one other thing class, you have more than 3 months to finish it. Since I am giving you so much time, don't disappoint me."

"Yes ma'am." Said the class.

For the rest of the lesson, they were discussing about the new project.

* * *

(BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRING) went the bell, which was for home time.

Ukyo was walking away from the school building and was about to walk out of the school gate, she heard someone calling her name at a distance and turned around to see who it was.

"Hey Ukyo wait up!" called Akane as she ran towards her friend.

By the time she caught up to her friend, she was already out of breath.

"Ukyo... 'huff' can I ask 'huff' you a favour?" panted Akane.

"Sure, ask away."

Taking a few more seconds to catch her breath, Akane put a hand on Ukyo's shoulder to balance herself. "I was wondering if Ranma and I can come to your restaurant for a while."

When the question reached Ukyo's brain, a brain vessel popped and it started to make her stutter. "Uhm... who...why do you want t...to come to my r...restaurant?"

"It's just these few days you seem a bit..." Stopped Akane to find which word was the best to describe Ukyo's behaviour for the past two weeks. "Out of the ordinary." finishing her sentence.

"No I am absolutely fine. You don't need to worry about me. Anyways today my restaurant is going to have a lunch special so a lot of people will come, soooo jaaaaaa." lied Ukyo while not making any eye contact with her friend.

"Oh ok, then it's cool. Maybe sometime next week or before that?" her friend sounded disappointed.

"Then I will see you maybe on Sunday? Cause it's my day off." Said Ukyo trying to sound cheery.

"Ah... I can't, I am going on a short training trip with Ranma. It starts on Friday and ends on Sunday night."

Ukyo's heart fell like a rock down the mountain but yet, at the same time it also felt like someone has poured a bucket of ice cold water over her heart. She was quiet for a few seconds and then faked a big smile. "Ok that sounds fun. Hope you two have fun!" At the same time, she saw Ranma running towards them.

She then turned around towards the gate. "Anyways I really got to go now." Without saying good bye to her friend, she just walked away.

While she was walking, she heard Ranma whispering to Akane. "Hey Akane, what's up with Ucchan? She has been acting very weird these few days."

"Ja I know what you mean. Do you think it is something we did?"

"Who knows? I will go talk to her later today when lunch is over." Said Ranma while resting his hands behind his head.

"Ok I leave Ukyo to you since you two understand each other more. Remember don't say anything that will hurt her or you will get your beating from me..." threatened Akane while clenching her fists in front of Ranma.

* * *

"Whew..." sighed Ukyo as people left her restaurant when they have finished their meal. I really think that I hit the jackpot today from all the money made from the lunch special, thought Ukyo happily as she washed the dishes.

Finishing washing the dishes after a few minutes, she dried her hands with a towel by the basin and went to stick a note on the front door of the restaurant and locking the door. Resting both of her hands behind her head, she walked upstairs towards her little apartment which was right on top of her restaurant.

"Ah..." groaned Ukyo from exhaustion. I guess I'm going to have a little nap, thought Ukyo sleepily.

Just like that, Ukyo fell face first on to her bed and fell asleep instantly.

Much later while Ukyo was asleep in her room in her little apartment above the restaurant, Ranma arrived at Ucchan's okonomiyaki restaurant and noticed that there were a few people crowded in front of the front door. Being confused as ever, he pushed himself through the crowds and went to see what was going on by the front door. Expecting that the restaurant's door to be open, he pushed it, but it wouldn't budge. Looking up to see what was going on, there, right in front of him had a note written in a black permanent marker saying, 'Having a break and will re-open at 17:30. Thank you.'

Confused and scratching his head, Ranma looked up to the sky and noticed that the sun was already setting. Huh? Thought Ranma, that's funny, it seem like it is way past 17:30. He walked towards an old man with a bamboo cane, and is in the line in front of the restaurant.

"Err... S'cuse, you know what the time is now?" questioned Ranma politely to the older man.

"Oh... sonny boy, it is getting late now and you should be heading back home for some food." replied the old man with a strange voice.

That is funny, thought Ranma as he started to walk away from the old man. It seems that Ucchan is opening up way later than 17:30. I wonder if something bad had happened to her, thought Ranma worryingly.

He stayed by the restaurant and waited for a whole hour. "Guess she is not coming then, maybe tomorrow morning I can come a bit earlier to check her up." Muttered Ranma to himself as he already started walking back to the Tendo Dojo.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys :)

I hope from here onwards the story becomes more interesting for you :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma or any of the characters in the series.

Guys please, please review. Cause I want to know if my stories are good or not or if there are any errors that I made so please :)

* * *

Ukyo was awoken by a massive headache. "Uh... My head is killing me..."

After opening her eyes and rubbing the sleep off of them, she almost got a heart attack. "Oh my gosh! How long did I sleep?!" Ukyo stumbled out of bed onto the floor as she tried to grab her clock on her desk. "Shit! It's 18:45!" Ukyo shrieked. Getting up from the floor as quick as she could, she ran downstairs without even putting her slippers on. Damn it, thought Ukyo as she quickly unlocked the front door to let all the waiting customers to come in.

"Where were you? We have been waiting for more than an hour!" complained a woman who walked into the restaurant with all the other customers and took a seat in front of the big grill.

"I am so sorry, it's just I... I..." stuttered Ukyo.

"Whatever." Snapped the woman. "Anyways I'm hungry. I want two orders for the jumbo okonomiyaki."

"Coming right up." replied Ukyo, but with a miserable tone in her voice.

The whole night Ukyo had not spoken a word, all she did was make food for her demanding customers.

Around 23:45, it started to rain and the last customer left. Ukyo locked the restaurant's front door, cleaned the grill, washed the dishes and straightened the chairs. Even though she had already slept during the afternoon, she was tremendously worn out.

She walked up the stairs like a zombie and she walked into her bathroom and took a shower. While she was enjoying her warm shower, the water suddenly went cold.

"What the hell?" she muttered under her breath as the cold water from the shower head hit her like a tsunami. "Ag..." she let out an aggravated sound. "Crap, I could've sworn there would be enough hot water in the geyser."

She turned the water off and took a towel that was hanging above her and wrapped it around her body. Ukyo quickly walked downstairs to avoid people seeing her half naked, because it would just be inappropriate for a restaurant owner to walk around half naked in the restaurant. Ukyo walked behind the counter and checked the switch for the geyser.

That's funny, it's off, I could have sworn that it was on the last time I checked, she thought and scratched her head. She flipped the switch on and just as she was about half way up the stairs, she accidently stepped on the end of her towel and tripped. She fell to the bottom of the stairs with a big thump.

"Ow..." she moaned as she tried to get back on her feet. As she stood up, a huge wave a pain hit her like a lightning bolt. Shutting her eyes and biting her lips to bare the pain. Her right arm felt numb, as if it wasn't attached to her body anymore, she tried to move it, but it was way too sore.

"Shit!" cursed Ukyo as she knew that she had broken her arm. "How can I be so clumsy?" she shouted softly. Maybe if I take a warm shower and sleep on it, it would be much better tomorrow morning, though Ukyo with a bit more enthusiasm.

She walked up the stairs slowly and went into her bathroom once again and took a shower. Even though the water from the shower was still cold, she tried to ignore it. After 5 minutes of being under cold water, Ukyo got out and went to her bedroom while holding her broken arm. Getting dressed was a bit of a challenge for her as she has a broken arm.

Maybe I should wake up early tomorrow morning so I can get my arm checked by Dr. Tofu, wondered Ukyo as she reached out her left hand to set her alarm clock. After setting her alarm clock, Ukyo lay on her side and closed her eyes. Soon, she drifted to slumber land...

* * *

(Beep, beep, beep) went Ukyo's alarm clock the following morning at 5:30. Switching her alarm clock off with her left hand, Ukyo let out a big sneeze. Waking up in an instant after she had sneezed, as Ukyo got up to get some tissue for her nose, a shot of pain ran through her right arm like a knife.

"Crap, (sniff) this is seriously not a (sniff) good morning for me." she said while sniffing. She quickly went to the bathroom to blow her nose, then took a quick shower and got dressed warmly. She left and locked her restaurant as she made her way to Dr. Tofu's clinic.

After a few minutes when Ukyo had left her restaurant to go to Dr. Tofu's clinic, Ranma had appeared around the corner and walked towards Ucchan's Okonomiyaki. It was still very early in the morning and Ranma was still a bit sleepy, because he basically dragged himself out of the Tendo's Dojo just to check up on his best friend.

Letting out a big yawn, he stepped in front of the restaurant's door and knocked on it loudly. Waiting for a few minutes, he expected his best friend to answer the door, but she didn't. He knocked again but a whole lot louder this time and waited patiently as he thought that Ukyo was still in bed.

5 minutes has passed and no one has answered the door, he walked in front of the restaurant to see if he could see Ukyo's window to her apartment. Finally spotted a window above the restaurant, he jumped up on the pole which was next to him and managed to climb up to the top where Ukyo's window was. When he got to the top, he gazed through the window. To his surprise, there was no one in her bedroom. Her bed was being made perfectly as if it hasn't been used for ages.

Now, being worried than ever, Ranma slithered down the pole and just stood in front of the restaurant. "Oh man... I seriously hope nothing serious has happened to Ucchan." mumbled Ranma while running his hand through his hair. He then walked away and headed towards the Tendo Dojo before anyone noticed that he was gone.

* * *

Ukyo arrived at Dr. Tofu's clinic and pushed open the door using her left side of her body. "Hello (sniff)? Dr. Tofu? Are you here? It's (sniff) Kuonji Ukyo." called out Ukyo to the empty clinic while preventing her nose running.

"I'm over here." called out a male voice from the room behind the entrance. Ukyo followed the voice and found Dr. Tofu by his desk drinking tea.

"Good morning Dr. Tofu." smiled Ukyo politely to the young doctor.

"Good morning to you too. Now what brings you here?" asked the doctor.

"Well, Doctor, you see, last night I (sniff) fell down the stairs and I think I broke (sniff) my right arm." Said Ukyo a bit embarrassed.

"Hm... let me take a look at it." said the doctor while reaching out a hand. "Oh Ukyo, do you have a cold?" questioned the doctor.

"Uhm... Ja, sort of, but it is not that bad. " said Ukyo quickly while trying to lift her broken arm for the doctor to see it.

"Why don't you sit on the bed? It would be much easier." said the doctor while pointing at the bed in front of him. Ukyo walked towards the bed and sat down gently. The doctor took her broken arm and started examining it while bending it slightly to test out how bad the condition of her arm is.

"Ow... " complained Ukyo while shutting her eyes closed as the pain shot through her. After examining it, the doctor gave her a little nod to tell her that he had finished examining it.

"Don't worry about it, it is not as bad as you think it is, Ukyo. It's just sprained. Just take it easy and give it about 3 weeks to heal." said the doctor while putting a bandage on her arm.

"Thanks Dr. Tofu." said Ukyo while waiting for him to finish bandaging her arm. Afterwards, she got up ready to leave the clinic.

"Ukyo!" called out the doctor before Ukyo could leave the clinic.

She turned around and gave a simple "Hm?"

"Since you have a cold, I advise you to take a rest from school today and tomorrow, because it seems like your cold is going to get worse." warned the doctor.

"Ok sure, anyways thanks doctor. See you soon." said Ukyo while exiting the clinic.

"Bye, take care of yourself."

After going to the doctor, Ukyo basically dragged herself to the restaurant. "Ah... I can sleep for a week and I am seriously dying in pain!" complained Ukyo as she unlocked the restaurant's door. When she managed to get in, she took a piece of paper and a permanent marker and wrote a note and stuck it on the front door. The note said, '**Won't be open for business for a few days, due to some problems of the water pipes**. **Thank you. Kuonji Ukyo.**'

She went up the stairs feeling like she weighed 1000 tons. She got dressed into something more comfortable and laid on top of her bed on her back and stared at the ceiling. Her mind started wondering a million questions about Ranma, like if he is worried about her and the list goes on. After staring at the ceiling for 30 minutes, she tossed over onto her side and her eyes lids started to feel heavy. In a few minutes time, she fell asleep soundly.

* * *

Mean while during school hours, Ranma could hardly concentrate during classes. He was way too concerned about his best friend. He had this dreadful feeling in the pit of his stomach that something bad has happened to Ucchan. He then heard his name a couple of times, but he ignored it. Suddenly, something began to shake him fiercely which made him snap out of his day dreaming.

"Ranma!" whispered Akane in a very fierce voice.

"Huh? Oh Akane, what's up?" asked Ranma a bit confused.

"Ranma! The teacher is talking to you!"

Giving Akane a blank look and not knowing what the hell is going on, he just asked, "What?"

"Mr. Saotome, I want you to solve this maths problem on the board." commanded the teacher while knocking his knuckles against the black, dusty board.

"Ah... Yes sir." said Ranma while standing up so he could see the problem on the board better. "Uhm... Err... You... I don't know sir." admitted Ranma while looking on the floor.

"Ok then please concentrate in class next time or you going to fall behind in maths." said the teacher in a stern voice.

"What was that all about Ranma?" whispered Akane as Ranma sat on his seat again.

"It's nothing... I'm just worried about-"

"Ukyo isn't it?"Akane finishing the sentence for Ranma.

"Yeah." replied Ranma in a low voice. "I haven't seen her for a while now, and on top of that, she is not at school today which makes me even more worried."

"Did you manage to go talk to her?"

"No."

"Oh." said Akane but she had a sad tone in her voice. Then an imaginary light bulb flashed above Akane's head indicating that she has an idea. "Wait, maybe I can try talking to her today."

"Uhm... ok. Sure, since you are her best friend." agreed Ranma while leaning and rocking his chair.

* * *

School was over, Ranma and Akane were headed towards the Tendo Dojo when Akane suddenly stopped in front of her door. "Ranma, I am going to go to Ukyo's now."

"Sure, maybe I can come with you." Ranma sounded a bit cheery.

"No Ranma, I think it is the best if I go there alone. Maybe I can get her to talk to me about her acting weird these few days." dismissed Akane by putting a hand in front of him.

"Fine, go ahead then." Ranma said while looking away.

"Ok, see you just now Ranma." waved Akane as she started walking away.

"Hmp... Stupid tomboy, I'm sure she is going to mess everything up." whispered Ranma to himself.

Suddenly a big mail box came flying towards him, he was not fast enough to dodge it and it fell onto his head. If an ordinary human being was being hit like that, they would surly get a concussion, but not Ranma.

A female voice came booming into Ranma's ears as he laid on the ground with the mail box on him. "I heard that you big, stupid, jerk!" Which obliviously was Akane, just like that; she turned her back towards Ranma and stormed off to Ukyo's restaurant.

Akane spent 15 minutes walking to Ukyo's restaurant since she left her house. She walked towards the front door and noticed something odd about it. Not about the fact that there was not a single person in the restaurant, it looked deserted as if something bad has happened in the restaurant. She then noticed a white piece of paper stuck on the window. After reading it, Akane knocked on the door and called out her best friend's name just in case Ukyo was in there.

"Ukyo! Are you in there?" called Akane while starting to bang on the door.

Meanwhile Ukyo was still upstairs snoring away and not hearing the banging and calling from downstairs. She then woke up, but still half asleep, she tossed over to get more comfortable and continued sleeping as she thought the noises downstairs were her imagination.

After calling out Ukyo's name and knocking really loudly, Akane finally gave up and walked away to a nearby cafe to get something to drink as her throat was dry from all the screaming and calling back at the restaurant.

* * *

Later on around 4 in the afternoon, finishing her drink, Akane walked back home with an expression stuck on her face as if she has lost something valuable.

"Hey Akane!" called out Ranma as he saw Akane entering the house. "So how did it go?"

"I didn't get to talk to her." replied Akane unemotionally.

Without saying a word, Ranma just started at Akane as she went upstairs to her room.

Looking at the door, Ranma couldn't take it anymore; he ran out the door and shut the door with a big 'BAM'. He had a feeling he had a better chance of luck of talking to his childhood friend. So off he went, running into the distance.


	5. Chapter 5

I hope you really enjoy this chapter because (cough) Ukyo meets (cough) Ryoga (cough) :D

Disclaimer : Ranma or any of the characters don't belong to me... but I wish I owned Ryoga because he is such a cutie :P Sorry guys if the characters seem a bit OOC :/

Please review, really, I'm not kidding :D Please guys... thank you 3

* * *

After a quiet, peaceful sleep, Ukyo got out of bed and stretched, but carefully not to move her right arm too much. "Achoo!" sneezed Ukyo loudly. "Crap, my cold is getting worse." She then got up and walked into the bathroom to wash her face with one hand. After washing her face with warm water and drying her face, Ukyo licked her lips. "I feel like to have some tea." She got dressed and walked downstairs; she opened the cupboards to search for her favourite tea. Finally she found them right at the corner of the cupboard, and smiled happily as she went to get some water to boil. After boiling the water, Ukyo was about to get a mug, she saw a figure outside of her restaurant and the figure started to knock on her door awfully loud and fast as if the person was about to die or something.

"UKYO!" called the figure.

Recognizing the voice, she knew it was her Ranchan. She quickly ran to the door and unlocked it for Ranma to come in. After coming in, Ranma looked at Ukyo in the eyes and in an instant; Ukyo could feel her cheeks warming up, but yet at the same time, there was an uneasy look in Ranma's eyes. Ranma walked straight towards Ukyo and fiercely grabbed her on both of her shoulders and started to scream and shake her at the same time.

"What the hell Ukyo?" screamed Ranma. "Where the hell were you these few days? I was worried sick Ukyo!"

Ukyo was too shocked by Ranma's screaming, she forgot all about her arm as Ranma was basically shaking it like mad. She was also taken aback by Ranma's words, because he had never called her by her name. NEVER.

Ukyo could do nothing but only stare down on the floor. She started to feel sad and a bit happy at the same time. She was a bit happy to know how much Ranma actually cared about her and a bit sad because she had never seen him react this way before.

"- you should have told me if something is bother-" before Ranma could finish his sentence, a big sneeze interrupted him and the sneeze was so big, he almost got a heart attack as he did not expect anything like that to happen.

Embarrassed and wiping her nose, Ukyo turned her back towards Ranma as she didn't want him to see her runny nose.

Getting over the sneeze, he put a hand on Ukyo's shoulder and spoke to her again, but in a softer and friendlier manner. "Ucchan, tell me what was wrong with you the past few days..." He suddenly realized she had a bandage on her arm and he choked and pointed at her bandaged arm becoming enraged once again. "Wh...What the hell happened to your arm!"

Looking at her arm, Ukyo replied softly, "It's nothing really."

Getting his thoughts all together and trying to calm himself down, he sat on the floor. He pointed to the floor in front of him indicating he wants Ukyo to sit in front of him on the floor.

Taking a deep breath before speaking, Ukyo sat hesitantly in front of him.

"Ok, Ukyo, tell me why you were acting so weird these few days." asked Ranma firmly.

"It's nothing. Everything is absolutely fine."

"Do NOT try to lie to me Ukyo! Tell me everything." demanded the male who was sitting in front of the scared girl.

"Ok fine! I will tell you, ok? I tripped and fell down the stairs and broke my arm. I didn't go to school because I got a cold and Dr. Tofu said that I must take a few days off from school." blurted Ukyo.

"Ok. But that does not answer my question." Ranma sounded a bit irritated.

"Ok what's your question then?" asked Ukyo cheekily.

Ranma sighed in exasperation. "Why are you always acting weird these few days?"

Swallowing Ukyo answered quickly. "It's nothing."

"Tell me!"

"No!"

"Ukyo! I am serious now; I don't have time for your fun and games. Just tell me now."

"I don't want to! It's none of your business."

"Tell me now!"

Getting so irritated and stress was building up inside of her. Ukyo finally snapped, it felt like her whole brain has shut down and her mouth had a mind of its own. The next thing happened was she started blabbing everything out.

"FINE! IF YOU WANT TO KNOW THE REASON WHY I WAS ACTING WEIRD THESE FEW DAYS IS BECAUSE I AM IN LOVE WITH YOU, YOU BIG, STUPID, JACKASS!" screamed Ukyo while standing up quickly.

After a few seconds of pure awkwardness, realizing what she had just said. Ukyo dropped on the floor with a big thump and turned around facing her back towards Ranma and hugged her legs, wishing the earth would just swallow her up.

A few seconds has passed and Ranma finally shook his head and laid a hand on Ukyo's left shoulder. "Hey Ucchan?"

"Leave me alone!" threatened Ukyo and shook his hand off of her.

"Hey now Ucchan, don't be like that."

Silence responded him.

"You know what Ucchan? I feel fluttered now. But I don't love you in... _**That **_way. But I definitely love you as a best friend because you are my only one, I really treasure you, care about you and love you, but not in that way."

Ukyo who was still silent started tracing the lines with her fingers on the floor slowly.

"Ucchan, I hope you understand. The love I have for you is different because you are like a sister to me. I would protect you and love you as a sibling because you mean a lot to me and we have been through so many things together right from the start since we were little kids. Because I see you as my sister, our friendship is irreplaceable and special. I would be devastated if I would lose you as my best friend. I really hope you will understand because the reason I am doing this is that I won't hurt you more in the future. It is for your own good Ucchan. But I will still love you even if you hate my guts because of this. And again, I am really sorry Ucchan, please forgive me that I can't return your feelings." finished Ranma with his short speech. Just like that, he gave his friend a quick hug on the back and left the restaurant quietly.

* * *

The next few weeks, Ukyo was still depressed by Ranma's rejection and stopped dressing all girly because what's the point? There is no one to impress any more. So Ukyo started wearing her previous school uniform which made her look like a guy again and also tied her hair into a low pony tail. She also finally got her bandage off her right arm as it was completely healed.

I wonder if our friendship would ever be the same, thought Ukyo miserably as she walked her way to school alone. After a few steps of entering the school gate she saw Ranma fighting with a strange boy that she had never seen in her life. The boy was wearing baggy clothes and had a yellow bandana on his head. She didn't get a chance to see the boy's face, but she could tell by his screaming that he was quiet young, maybe around 16 or 17. Quickly, Ukyo ran towards where the fight was and see what was going on and why the boy was fighting with Ranma.

"Die Saotome! How dare you speak to Akane that way! Don't you have any shame?" screamed the boy as he attacked Ranma with a strange looking, red, bamboo umbrella.

Finally spotted Akane at the other side of the crowd, Ukyo carefully made her way to Akane's side.

"Psst... Akane, what is going on here and who is that guy?" asked Ukyo as she tapped Akane on the shoulder.

"Oh he is Hibiki Ryoga. He attended the same school as Ranma when they were in junior high." Answered Akane as she watched the fight in amusement.

"Akane! Aren't you going to do anything? That Ryoga guy is nearly as strong as Ranma!" cried Ukyo and pointing at the two men fighting. "Ranma might get seriously injured." added Ukyo quietly.

"It's fine. Just leave them, they are always like this."

"Well I am going to help Ranma, because he might get seriously hurt." Said Ukyo as she flashed her big giant spatula out of nowhere and dashed into the fighting zone.

"Ranma get out of the way!"

When the last word had left her mouth, she swung her giant spatula in Ryoga's direction.

Dodging the surprise attack easily Ryoga growled at the person who gate crashed his and Ranma's man to man fight. "Who the hell are you? Get out of the way you idiot! This is my fight with Ranma, not with you."

"Ukyo, if I were you I would get out of the way. Your right arm just healed so don't strain it. Anyways I can take on this guy by myself." Ranma patted on Ukyo's shoulder.

"Ranma, I am fine, this guy is pissing me off and I want to kick his ass."

Then, there was an evil chuckling sound in front of Ukyo and Ranma.

"Haha such bold words coming from a cocky guy like you. What a joke, do you really think you can defeat me?"

Ha! He thinks I'm a guy. What an idiot. But can't he see or hear that I'm a damn chick?! Thought Ukyo angrily while clutching on the handle of her spatula tighter. "Heh, such bold words coming from a guy who needs his eyes and ears checked!" she imitated the first 6 words in a mocking way and charged towards him with tremendous speed. Swinging the spatula at Ryoga, he dodged it like it was nothing.

"You are so slow! You attack like a girl!" shouted Ryoga as he charged towards Ukyo with a fist by his side and was just about to punch her in the face.

"No Ryoga! Stop! Ukyo is a girl! You wouldn't hit a girl would you?" screamed Akane from the crowd.

"A girl?" choked Ryoga as he tried to stop himself from colliding into Ukyo. He didn't see a big rock on the ground and tripped over it. He flew towards Ukyo's direction and he tried to put both of his hands under him to prevent his body from hitting the ground. But he did it too late. Instead of both of his hands on the ground, they landed right on both of Ukyo's breasts. Now, he knew that Akane was telling the truth about Ukyo being a female. But why of all places does he have to land in that way? As both of his hands were on Ukyo's breasts, everyone in the crowd was dead still as if they just turned into statues. Ryoga, who was in a very awkward position, could feel his face turning red; he was too stunned to notice a little drop of blood coming out of his nose. Stunned as well, Ukyo didn't do anything, not scream, nor hit Ryoga over the head with her spatula. They just stood there, frozen.

Then, after a minute you could hear a very furious scream but it was also mixed with embarrassment.

"What the hell! Get off me you stupid pervert!" screamed Ukyo smashing her spatula down on Ryoga's head and also shoving him away from her. Her shove was so hard that Ryoga fell a few feet away from her.

"Ah that hurts!" groaned Ryoga while getting back on his feet and rubbing his head.

"What the hell?" shouted Ukyo again as she dropped her spatula and covered her chest with her arms. "How dare you touch me, you... you..." she shouted as she was trying to find the right word that described how disgusting the situation was. "... Repulsive jackass!"

Finally back on his feet again, Ryoga didn't look at Ukyo in the eyes because it would make it even more awkward and plus he could feel her sharp glares stabbing into him.

He was so embarrassed that he had absolutely no idea what to say or do, but finally he managed to gather his words together. "I am terrible sorry miss. I had no idea you were a... a... girl." He walked slowly towards Ukyo.

"Don't you dare come near me you pervert!" she backed away, but managed to pick her giant spatula up from the ground and she held it in her hands in front of her showing that she had not yet let her guard down.

"Miss... I really am sorry." Ryoga tried apologising again.

"Don't you give me that bullshit!" Ukyo shouted as she tried to control her temper.

Tired of apologising and also embarrassed like hell, Ryoga could no longer stand the humiliation. He turned to Ranma and pointed at him and shouted. "Ranma you jerk! It's your entire fault that I have embarrassed myself in front of Akane!"

Looking shocked and a shot of anger flooding over him, Ranma shot back. "What the hell? I didn't do anything! You got yourself into this mess you directionless, pork butt!"

"Don't you dare call me that stupid name!" shouted Ryoga as he stormed towards Ranma.

"Hey! Don't you dare touch Ranma and stay away from him, you jerk!" barked Ukyo as she ran towards Ryoga.

Not thinking for a second what she was about to do, she slammed her spatula onto Ryoga's head very hard as she took all her anger out on him.

Rubbing his head painfully and wincing, he shot back at Ukyo. "What the hell! Can you just stop swinging that metal thing at me you cross-dressing tomboy?!"

Taken aback by Ryoga's yelling, Ukyo shook her head as if she tried to erase the cross-dressing tomboy part from Ryoga's shouting because that was defiantly the last straw. "I. AM. NOT. A. CROSS-DRESSING. TOMBOY!" yelled Ukyo as she swung her spatula towards him with all her might. Fortunately, it was a bull's eye, because it hit him perfectly. So perfect that it set him flying high up in the air as if he is flying to reach a star above his head.

"AH!" cried Ryoga as he flew up into the air.

After a few seconds of setting Ryoga flying into the air, Ranma ran up to Ukyo and slapped her on the back lightly. "Well done Ukyo! You sure showed him what you are made of."

After his sentence, he walked away from her and went to catch up to his friends. The noise in the crowd around the fighting area started to go up.

"Woah! Did you see that guys? Who knew Ukyo actually got some man power in her." laughed a first year boy to his friends as they walked towards the school building.

Hearing the comment that the first year boys made, a sudden wash of depression washed over her.

I can't believe this is actually happening again. No matter how many times I try, I am still being recognised as a pathetic girl who is abnormally strong like a guy, she thought sadly as her head hung down. At the same time, she could feel a prick of tear drop trying to come out of her eyes. She was those types of 16 year old girls who really despise crying in front of people, because according to her, crying in front of others shows weakness.

She bit tongue to prevent her tears from spilling out of her eyes but then later realized after a few seconds that it actually made it worse; she faked a smile and ran to Akane who was waiting for her in front of the school building.

"Ah, I hate my life so much now, and it's entirely that Bandana guy's fault!" said Ukyo quietly while walking up the stairs to their classes, but still with a smile on her face which was beginning to turn creepy.

"Hm? Did you just say something Ukyo?" said Akane looking at her friend.

"It's nothing, I was just thinking out loud."

"Ok, anyways Ukyo, I didn't know you had so much strength in you to actually defeat Ryoga." Akane said quietly. "because he is one of the most strongest martial artists I know, besides Ranma."

Me neither... and that jerk is suppose to be strong? Please! He is pathetic, thought Ukyo as her smile on her face disappeared.

"Oh, anyways Akane, You seem a bit familiar with this Hibiki guy." Commented Ukyo as she suddenly stopped in the middle of the corridor.

"You mean Ryoga? He is a good friend of mine." Replied Akane as she carried on walking and looking behind her at Ukyo.

"What? A 'good friend' of yours? How did this even happen and how long have you known him?" Ukyo raising her voice a bit.

"Ok for a year I guess. Ukyo maybe it's time for me to tell you a little story of mine and Ranma's. But can't I tell you at my house? Cause I really got to go to my class now."

"Ok sure, meet me at the school gate after school."

"Ok, see you Ukyo." Akane waved and ran to her class.

Damn, I can't believe Akane never told me about this Hibiki guy, wondered Ukyo as she stood in the middle of the corridor. Now that I think about it, since she has known him for a year or so, how come I have never met him before?

(BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRING)

"Oh crap! I'm late for maths now!" cursed Ukyo silently as she dashed to her maths classroom.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you Mashy-Gaara4life for reviewing :D

Sorry but Ryoga lost the fight because just like in the anime, Ryoga will not hit a girl (besides Ranma :P)

And I want to emphasize the fact that Ryoga is very sensitive and soft when it comes to girls so ya :D

I encourage you all to REVIEW REVIEW and REVIEW!

Disclaimer : Me no own Ranma or characters :)

* * *

(BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIN G)

"I swear, today must be one of the longest days ever!" complained Ukyo as she walked out of the school building. She walked to the school gate and her eyes scanned around the area to find Akane. Then at the corner of her eyes, she finally spotted her.

"Hey Akane! Did you wait for me very long?"Questioned Ukyo as she ran up to her friend.

"No not really." Akane replied.

As Ukyo stood in front of her friend, she noticed something was missing.

"Uhm... Akane, where is Ranma?" she asked after a few seconds a bit timidly.

"He already went home."

"Oh..." said Ukyo a bit upset, but not too obvious.

"Come on Ukyo, before I leave you behind." Akane teased as she had already walked a few metres away from Ukyo.

"I'm... I'm coming."

* * *

As they arrived at the Tendo Dojo, Akane had already invited Ukyo into the sitting area. Kasumi, Akane's oldest sister, bought Ukyo some tea. She thanked the oldest sister politely and at the same time, Ranma had just came into the living room and saw Ukyo sitting in the sitting area and greeted her warmly.

"Ukyo! You finally came! Gee, when was the last time you came and sat in here?"

That is so weird; I guess Ranma is finally over the whole 'I am in love with you, Ranma' thing back at the restaurant a few weeks ago, thought Ukyo as she just nodded at Ranma.

After a few minutes of silence between Akane, Ukyo and Ranma, Akane started her story.

"Ok Ukyo, so the story goes like this." said Akane a bit dramatically.

"Hibiki Ryoga is an old friend of Ranma's, when they both attended a boys' junior high school." Akane started.

Ranma suddenly interrupted. "And at that school, lunch time was like a battle field! It was hectic! And-Ow..." he whined as Akane jabbed her elbow into his rib cage.

"Ranma, do you want to tell Ukyo the story?" she asked in an irritated voice.

"Akane... Ok how about this, I tell half of the story, and you tell the other half." Said Ranma as he rubbed his side where Akane had just hurt him.

"Fair enough, but I will tell the beginning part." Akane folding her arms.

"No I will!"

"No, me!"

"Ok can someone just tell me the damn story? I still have a restaurant to run!" shouted Ukyo as she slammed both of her hands on the table to get Ranma's and Akane's attention.

Ranma apologized and carried on with his story. "Ok sorry, so lunch time was a battle field and-"

"Ranma! I said I was going to tell this part of the story!" interrupted Akane while whispering angrily.

"Akane! Just tell the other part of the story for Pete's sake." Snapped Ukyo.

Akane finally gave in. "Fine"

"Ok as I was saying that lunch was a battle field for the 10th time..." said Ranma as he dragged his last two words looking at Akane.

Ranma started again, "And of course, lunch was usually different types of bread and it was never enough. The kitchen lady was a weird person because according to her, she thinks it's unfair to give all the breads to people in the front. So instead, she would throw it and whoever caught it first, belonged to them."

"Ok and what does this have to do with Hibiki?" Asked Ukyo.

"Wait, I am getting there. So Ryoga was usually at the back of the crowd. As you saw earlier today, Ryoga is also a martial artist. He was capable of jumping really high to reach the breads. But every time as he was about to grab it, I would jump at the last second and grab it before him."

"What the hell? How can he hate you just because of some stupid bread?" commented Ukyo.

"But! That did not just happen once though, it actually happened 16 times in a row." Finished Ranma

"O wow, Ranma, you animal." Teased Ukyo. "But still, that happened years ago, so why does he still have a grudge against you?"

"Oh... Uhm... I... I... don't really know." said Ranma ruffling his hair nervously.

Hm... Ranma isn't exactly telling me the exact truth... and I know it, thought Ukyo as she narrowed her eyes at Ranma.

"Ok now it's my turn to tell the story." Akane shoved in front of Ranma.

"Hey! Akane, just wait! No need to be so excited to tell the story." Ranma shot at Akane.

Ignoring him, Akane started her part of the story. "Ok... but then a year ago, Ryoga came back and fought with Ranma once again -"

"-And I beat him easily." interrupted Ranma.

"Shut up idiot! Just zip your mouth now!" Akane glared at him.

"As I was saying, Ryoga came back and fought with Ranma again and of course Ranma BEAT RYOGA EASILY..." Akane emphasized on the last 3 words while giving Ranma an ugly look. "Then I am not sure what happened but after a few weeks of their first fight, Ryoga didn't attack Ranma anymore, which I thought was very strange. It's like, they have become friends or something, but every time when I ask either Ranma or Ryoga, they would always deny it. Ok and then Ryoga started showing up here more and more often, so I became good friends with him. Even though he has no sense of direction, he would always manage to find his way back to my house again, he is really sweet because whenever he gets lost in another city or whatever, he would always buy me souvenirs and presents." smiled Akane.

"Cute, that really sweet of him." said Ukyo but hiding the sarcastic tone under her breath. O please, that's lame, thought Ukyo as she took a sip of her tea. She then noticed Ranma was looking around and she tried to catch his eye. But every time she caught his eye, he would just pretend that he didn't see her and look away. Ukyo then gave Ranma a I-want-to-talk-to-you-later look. Finally understanding Ukyo's message, he held out a hand indicating that he is going to tell her story later.

After Akane told Ukyo her part of the story, there was absolute silence between the three of them.

"Ok, I guess I've got to go now to prepare food for the hungry people at the restaurant." Ukyo standing up and started walking towards the front door.

"I...I will walk you out, Ukyo." Ranma stood up as well and followed Ukyo to the front door.

"Oh and Akane, thanks for the lovely time. See you later ok?" added Ukyo as she poked her head into the sitting room.

"It's a pleasure. See you."

Just like that, Ukyo and Ranma left the house.

After walking a few metres from the Tendo's house, Ukyo whispered to Ranma. "Psst... Ranma, I know there is something you are not telling me about Hibiki."

"Ok look Ukyo, promise me you won't tell anyone, especially Akane."

"Promise."

"Ok the reason is that Ryoga also has the Jusenkyo curse..."

"Wait, you mean a curse just like yours?" Ukyo interrupted.

"Ja... kinda but not exactly the same. As I was saying, his curse is whenever he touches cold water; he turns into a little black piglet. And he is about this big." Ranma parted both of his hands about 15cm.

"Oh my gosh." Said Ukyo, but the last word kind of made a gushing sound.

"Ja, I know, it is terri-"

"That. Is. So Cute!" Ukyo squeaked. "Oh my gosh, imagine a jackass like Ryoga can actually turn into such a cute piggy." She cupped both of her hands on both sides of her cheeks.

"Uhm... Ukyo, the main reason why he is always attacking me is because; it is my fault that he is cursed." Ranma trying to calm his best friend down.

Snapping back to reality Ukyo was a bit surprised and asked. "Why, what happened?"

"Ok let's sit down by your restaurant so I can tell you the story."

"Ok so before we go, I just want to get this straight, Akane knows nothing about Ryoga turning into a pig, right?" Ukyo asked

"Nope, she is clueless about his curse."

"Ok let's go to the restaurant now, because I am dying to know what happened." Ukyo gave Ranma a little nod.

Off went the two teenagers down to Ucchan's okonomiyaki Restaurant.

* * *

"Ok Ranchan, start spilling out information." Ukyo commanded as they arrived at the restaurant.

"The reason why it is my fault is, you remember the incident with the breads?" started Ranma.

Ukyo was starting to get into the story and also didn't want to interrupt Ranma; she just gave a simple nod.

"He challenged me and we agreed to meet up for the fight at a alley area behind his house. I waited for him for 3 whole days and he didn't show up, but I heard that he somehow got lost and God knows where he went."

Gee, 3 whole days! Flip I would die, thought Ukyo as she continued to listen to Ranma's story

"So after 3 days, my pops took me to China to do some training, and you know the rest when we got cursed and bla bla bla. And apparently, not too long ago, Ryoga showed up at our fighting place and found out I went to China, so he went there as well. He also went to Jusenkyo and was on a hill above all the cursed springs. As he was looking down, he heard some noises and looked behind him and saw pops running towards him, but obliviously pops was in his panda form. So he jumped out of the way. But I was chasing after pops because I was mad at him. But when we passed Ryoga, I didn't see him and I knocked him down off the hill. So he fell into the spring of drowned black piglet. After a year of the incident, he found me at school and we started fighting. But when I was fighting with him, I had no idea he had a curse, so I was actually confused that why a guy like him would be so mad at me just because of some breads. But a few days after our first fight at school, I found out he was cursed. I made a man-to-man promise with him that I won't tell anyone about his curse. After that, he showed up at the Tendo Dojo more and more often, and it is so obvious, he fell in love with Akane! I can't believe it; how can he like such an uncute tomboy like her? And on top of that, she is so dense that she can't see that Ryoga is practically begging her to go out with him.

"Wow, Ranma, sounds like someone had a very busy life during the past year." Ukyo said sarcastically.

"But seriously, Ukyo. I really don't know what to do. Like if Akane finds out..." Ranma thought for a minute and then made a very weird facial expression, "I would not know what to do."

"Don't worry; you are just worrying over spilt milk. Anyways are you hungry now?" asked Ukyo as she started digging through the cupboards for the ingredients to make the okonomiyaki.

"Sure, and I want my regular one."

"One squid okonomiyaki coming right up." called out Ukyo as she started to grill the base of the okonomiyaki.

After 3 minutes of absolute silence, Ukyo could feel the awkwardness and decided to break the ice.

"Ranma, you remember the other night when I..." Ukyo left the sentence hanging as she was too embarrassed to say out the whole sentence.

"Ya... I do." Ranma replied softly.

"Well... since that day our friendship has... well...you know... been a bit weird..." she dragged the sentence.

"Uh ha." He looked at Ukyo with soft eyes.

"Uhm... I just wish that it had never happened. Because I can feel that we are drifting apart and I don't like it. So can't we just go back to being best friends again? You know, the way we were." Ukyo walked around the grill and stood in front of Ranma.

"Ukyo... I also feel the same. There is nothing more that I treasure than our friendship."

Ukyo held out a hand around stomach level, indicating she wanted a hand shake. "Best friends again?"

Looking at the hand for a second and looking up, the sweetest and softest smile that Ukyo had ever seen appeared on his face slowly. "Sure, anytime Ucchan." But instead of giving Ukyo a hand shake, he walked right in front of her and stretched out both of his arms, slipped them under Ukyo's arms and gave her a warmly bear hug.

After a few seconds and realizing what had happened, Ukyo went on her tippy toes and slowly slipped her arms around Ranma's neck; hugging him back warmly and resting her cheek on his nicely shaped, muscular, broad shoulders. The hug was incredible, which lasted for a few 10 seconds.

Ukyo was the first one to break the hug. Giving Ranma a warm smile, Ukyo looked on the floor for a second, preventing Ranma spotting a hint of red to her cheeks.

Then two couples in their 20's walked into the restaurant which caused Ranma and Ukyo look at their direction.

"Oops, did we come here at a wrong time?" asked a short woman while looking at Ranma then at Ukyo.

"Oh! You didn't. It's fine. Come in, come in." Ukyo quickly ran to a table and seated the customers.

"Uh... I should get going now... Ucchan. See you soon, Ok?" called out Ranma as she made his way to the front door.

"Ok bye Ranchan!" Ukyo called back as she gave the customers their menus.

After a few minutes, Ukyo smelt something burning. "Oh shit! Ranchan's okonomiyaki is still on the grill! Damn! That jackass!" cursed Ukyo softly but in a joking voice as she ran to the grill.

Then as Ranma left the restaurant, Ukyo's business was busier than ever.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't know why but this chapter dosen't really speak to me :/

Owell, I hope you guys enjoy it and keep a look out for new chapters :D O ja before I forget, this might or might not be my last chapter because I have to study for my end of the year exams so there might not be new chapters for the next 3-4 weeks... BUT! If I do get my studies done, I will post a new chapter for you guys :)

Enjoy xxx

REMEMBER TO REVIEW AND GIVE ME FEED BACKS TO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF MY STORY! 3

* * *

Around 22:15 the following night, it started to rain and all the customers left the restaurant and Ukyo started cleaning the grill. Looking outside, Ukyo noticed she still had her signs and banners hanging outside of the restaurant.

Oh shoot, I must bring them inside before that are completely soaked, thought Ukyo as she ran out and started taking her signs and banners inside. After taking all the small banners and signs inside, Ukyo was about to lift the biggest one, she noticed something behind the big sign. Taking a closer look, she noticed that it was a black and yellow bandana. Picking the bandana up, recognizing it instantly, Ukyo knew that this bandana that she held in her hands was Ryoga Hibiki's.

"What the hell is Ryoga's bandana doing here?" she asked herself softly. But nearby it, Ukyo saw something black and round. Curious, Ukyo reached out her hand and rolled the black, round thing nearer to her.

Finally moving the round thing nearer to her in the light, Ukyo's eyes flew open as she saw what it was.

"It...It's a black piglet! This means its Ryoga in his cursed form!" Ukyo gasped and laid a hand to over her mouth from surprise. She touched the piglet with her hand and retrieved it quickly as she realized the piglet was cold and wet. After staring at the piglet for a few seconds, Ukyo couldn't resist the urge to pick it up and cuddle it because it was just so irresistibly cute. Picking the piglet up gently, Ukyo noticed that it didn't move as if it was dead. Forgetting all about her wet signs outside in the rain, Ukyo took the little pig inside of the restaurant.

"You poor pig." Ukyo said softly as she realized that it wasn't dead, it was just unconscious. I seriously can't believe I actually care about this jerk, Ryoga. Maybe I just care about him since he is so vulnerable in his cursed form, thought Ukyo as she gave a soft look at the unconscious, black piglet in her arms.

Switching all the lights off in the restaurant, Ukyo walked upstairs to her little apartment. "Maybe I should put Ryoga in some warm water to warm up his body... O crap I almost forgot; if he touches warm water he would turn back to normal." Ukyo said to herself as she laid the pig on her bed trying not to think of the mental image of Ryoga being naked in her bath tub.

She decided that she was going to take a shower and wash her hair after she had placed Ryoga on her bed. She walked into the bathroom and locked the door just in case Ryoga became conscious and accidently walked into the bathroom while she was showering.

After 20 minutes of showering, Ukyo got dressed in the bathroom into her pyjamas just to be on the safe side. Coming out, Ukyo went to find her hair dryer and plugged it in and sat on her bed blow drying her hair. After drying her hair, she picked the pig up and started blow drying it on her lap.

Now it was about 23:30. "O gosh, it's getting really late now." Yawning and looking at the pig on her lap, Ukyo let out a heavy sigh. Where is he going to sleep? He can't sleep on the floor because it is cold and he needs warmth, thought Ukyo as she looked on the floor. Neither can he sleep in my bed, because that would just be gross, she thought as she looked at her bed.

"Ag... Screw this. I am too tired to think now." Ukyo turned the lights off and slipped into her bed with Ryoga in his pig form on her pillow.

After 5 minutes, Ukyo fell asleep quickly.

* * *

In the middle of the night, Ryoga woke up. Crap, my head hurts like hell, he thought. Opening his eyes, he did not recognize where he was one bit. Why the hell is this room so big? He thought frustratingly. Oh wait, never mind, he sighed as he realized he was a pig because he saw he had hooves instead on hands.

Feeling a warm gush of air on his back, he turned around and almost got a heart attack.

He wanted to scream his lungs out, but the only sound that came out of him was "Bweeeeeee!"

Wanting to jump around and scream, he noticed that his little piggy legs were caught in the stranger's hair.

He struggled and struggled to set his legs free, he realized that it was no use. He calmed down and took a look at the stranger's face.

Walking up to her face slowly, he took a good look at her face. Wait; there is something very familiar about her face. Where have I seen it? He wondered. After a few minutes of thinking, the answer shot through his little piggy mind. Holy CRAP! It's that cross-dressing okonomiyaki chick! I must get away from her before she wakes up, he shouted inside of his head as began struggling to get his legs free from her hair. He then finally managed escaping from the hair trap by wriggling himself out of them and ran to the nearest door.

Crap, can't... reach... the... damn... door, he tried to jump up to the handle of the door.

(Grumple...) Damnit, I am starving, he thought as he looked at his little black stomach. After a few more jumps, Ryoga felt a bit light headed and things in front of him started to turn blurry. Oh shit, I... am... going... to fain... he thought as he collapsed in front of the door.

* * *

The next morning, Ukyo woke up and the first thing she looked for was the little pig. Scanning round the bed, she could not find the little black pork chop. "Shoot! Where is he?" she whispered loudly. She scanned her room just in case he woke up in the middle on the night and got lost in her room. Finally spotting him by her door, she walked up to him and picked him up.

"Ag... you really cause a lot of trouble don't you?" she scold at the pig in her arms as she looked at him. She walked to her alarm clock and looked at the time. "Shoot! It's almost 10! Oh my gosh, I hope the customers are not here yet." She placed the pig on her bed and ran to the bathroom to get dressed. She wore her usual chef outfit with a white bow tied around her head.

Ukyo was then about to run downstairs and open the restaurant, but she looked behind her shoulder at the little pig on her bed.

"Maybe the little pork chop is starving; I think I should make him something to eat." She sighed and gave the pig another look before she went down stairs.

* * *

Ryoga woke up by a wonderful aroma. He slowly opened his eyes and he saw something in front of him, but it was blurry. Blinking a few times to try and focus his eyes, he saw a wonderful, big piece of okonomiyaki on a plate right in front of him. Running towards the food, a tear fell out of his eye and he looked up to the ceiling as if he was thanking the Gods above him for the food.

Taking a big breath of the wonderfully cooked food, he started to chow down like a pig. (Literally) Within 2 minutes, the big okonomiyaki was finished, not even a crumb was to be seen. Wow, that was absolutely delicious, but I wonder who made it, he wondered as he licked his piggy mouth. Then he heard footsteps coming towards him. Spinning around and started to growl, he saw the very same girl in the bed as last night.

"Oh you are awake now sugar, here, I bought you another okonomiyaki." smiled the young chef as she kneeled down and slid another okonomiyaki onto his plate. Studying the okonomiyaki in front of him for a few minutes and then looking up to the chef narrowing his eyes, as if he was asking if she didn't poison it or whatever.

"Go ahead and eat it, I know you are starving." said Ukyo softly as she pushed the food nearer to the pig.

He studying the food again and looked at the chef again, with suspicion in his eyes.

Ukyo took the plate of food and stood up. "If you don't want to eat it, then I will eat it myself."

"Bweeeeee!" He objected as he shook his head.

"Haha, I know you will see it my way." Ukyo laughed and placed the food down on the floor in front of him again.

He ate the food slowly and took a few looks at Ukyo each bite he took from the okonomiyaki to make sure she wasn't up to anything.

Ukyo's mind wondered off as he was eating while resting her chin on her hand.

I wonder what I should do. I mean, I doubt that he would want to stay here after the whole incident at school the other day. And by the way, why the hell am I being so kind to him? He was the one who called me a cross-dresser, that Jackass! But then again, he is so irresistibly cute when he is in his pig form. I will just sort him out later when I see him back to his human form, Ukyo wondered to herself with a smile that was beginning to spread across her face.

After Ryoga had finished his meal he lay on the floor and rubbed his little stomach. After that, he looked at the window and walked towards it and jumped onto Ukyo's bed then onto the window sill. He looked outside, and same time, Ukyo also walked towards him by the window sill and sighed.

"Damn, it's a bit cloudy and it also looks like it is going to rain in a few minutes." She said softly.

"Bweeee." said Ryoga looking down sadly as if he agreed to her statement.

Not noticing the pig next to her, Ukyo started talking to herself softly without realizing it. "Ah... Ranchan, why do these things happen to me? I really love you, but why can't you just see me as someone more special than just a best friend? You have already hurt me enough by treating me as your childhood 'buddy'."

"Bweee?" Ryoga suddenly looked at her.

Hearing Ryoga's sound, Ukyo totally regretted what she had said. Oh, shit! Was I thinking out loud again? Ukyo questioned herself.

Chuckling nervously Ukyo walked away from the window sill awkwardly and lay on the bed on her back and sighed.

Crap! Did I have to open my big, bloody mouth again? She cursed herself and took both of her hands and slapped them against both of her cheeks very gently. Maybe he didn't even hear me properly. Well I will pray that that is the case. Oh my gosh! I have too much crap going on! I am still debating against myself if I should tell him that I know it's him. But, then again, maybe it is best that I didn't. I'm not really supposed to know about his curse. Anyways to take some pressure off of my shoulders, I will start on my chemistry project, besides, I think I should give me some points for being so cute and not causing troubles so far, she thought as she sat up from her bed and walked up to her little study desk under her calendar.

Scattering all of her pens and papers in front of her, Ryoga looked in her direction to see what she was doing.

After 30 minutes of silence, a very frustrated, exasperated sigh escaped from Ukyo's lips.

"Damn it! What the hell must I do? I don't understand any of this stuff!" Ukyo slammed both of her hands on her desk. She then leaned back and stretched her arms and saw Ryoga was coming towards her direction.

She smiled at the little pig that came to her and sat right by her chair and looked at up into her eyes and then to her desk.

Ukyo picked the little pig up and put him on her desk. Ryoga scanned his eyes to see what Ukyo was working on and snorted silently.

Pfft, what kind of project is this? I don't understand this one bit, he thought as he turned away from the project.

Chuckling, Ukyo picked him up and placed him on the floor. "Haha, I know, it is quite complicated, hey. You are so lucky that you are not a human and you don't have to go to school." She said with a hint or sarcasm but Ryoga can't pick up.

Ryoga stopped and looked at Ukyo nervously. She saw the nervousness in his eyes and she decided to change the subject. "Anyways, I am going to take a little nap." she said out loudly as if she was talking to herself but she made sure she said it loud enough for Ryoga to hear her.

Just like that, she jumped onto her bed and she turned around to get comfortable. After 10 minutes, Ryoga could hear her peaceful, steady pace of her breaths. He jumped onto the end of the bed without any difficulty and walked to Ukyo.

He sat right in front of her sleeping face and took a good look at her.

To be honest, she is not that bad looking when she is sleeping, Ryoga thought to himself. After staring at her sleeping face, Ryoga jumped off the bed and walked to her study desk. He jumped onto the chair then on the table and he looked at her chemistry project.

I wish I could help her with this project, he thought as he sighed. O well, she is smart enough to figure this out for herself, he thought as he jumped off the table.

He walked to the door that was ajar and looked behind him at Ukyo on the bed asleep. It would be rude if I just had lunch and walked away from here, but then again, I need to take a bath and I can't bath here, he debated with himself for a few minutes. Alright then, it's home time for me, he finally decided.

He went through the door and managed to find the stairs. He was now in the restaurant. Damn, where am I now? He thought frustratingly. He then looked to his right, he saw a few tables and chairs, then he turned to his left and there was a big counter. O... Right, I'm in the kitchen, he sighed. Ok, now I just need to find a place to escape... he scanned around the restaurant.

After a few minutes, he spotted a window partly open near the front door. Bingo! Freedom here I come! He cried happily in his mind. He ran to the window as fast as his little piggy legs could carry him. He jumped onto the table that was the nearest to the window. Please let the window be big enough for me to squeeze through, he prayed while shutting his eyes tight for a few seconds. He managed to squeeze through and he landed on the ground outside landing on his feet perfectly. Yes! Once again, I Ryoga Hibiki escaped! Yes! It's not raining anymore, Ryoga thought happily as he ran straight ahead, not having a clue where he was going.

1 hour has passed after Ryoga had escaped from the restaurant. Ukyo woke up and stretched her arms and wiped the sleep away from her eyes. "Ah... I had such a lovely dream..." she cooed softly as she got out of her bed. After she got up she expected Ryoga to be on her bed or somewhere nearby.

"Ryo- I mean ah... here piggy... where are you?" She asked to the empty room as she kneeled down onto her haunches to be on a lower level to spot the pig easier. After 5 minutes of searching the lost pig, Ukyo finally gave up. "Ag... I don't have time for this... I still have projects to do and besides, he probably will come back when he is hungry." she said as she once again walked to her study desk. "Ok so I have a have a half an hour to work on the project before I have to open the restaurant again."


	8. Chapter 8

YUSH! I have survived all of my exams and some of them did slit my throat a bit :/

Recently I got my exam results and I am quite satisfied with some of them :)

Anyways here is what most of you have been waiting for for the past few weeks and I hope you guys will enjoy it :)

Disclaimer: Me no own any characters in this fanfiction (How sad T_T)

REVIEW GUYS! Please, with a cherry on top :3 If you don't like cherries then how about a car? :D

* * *

In a distance, a small dark figure had appeared on the dusty pavement late in the afternoon. The small figure became clearer and it was a little black pig.

Ah... damn it. Where the hell am I now? Ryoga thought to himself as he looked around at his surroundings. Flip, it is so cold and I am so hungry, he thought miserably.

He walked on and after 15 minutes, he came across a plain alley. Maybe I can spend a night here tonight and in the morning, I have to find my way home, he thought.

Walking into the alley, Ryoga spotted a few old, wrecked cardboard boxes and decided that he was going to sleep in there. He went into a box that seemed like the least wrecked. Finally getting inside of the box, Ryoga laid his head on the ground and sighed silently. Ah... I wish I was in a warm soft bed, he thought as he started closing his eyes. That last thought of his reminded him of him sleeping in Ukyo's bed and Ukyo herself. What the hell am I thinking?! Ryoga's eyes suddenly flew open and shook his head to get rid of that feeling that came back to him when he was in Ukyo's bed. Ag... she is such a rude person; I hope I will never see her ever again! He thought frustratingly. But then again, she did show me some kindness and fed me, he added. Pfft, who am I kidding? Maybe she doesn't know it was me. Maybe she was just showing some kindness to a poor, helpless pig like me. It could be anyone! He thought stubbornly. Soon after that last thought of his, he fell asleep.

The next day, Ryoga woke up to the sounds of the birds singing on the trees. Ah... So tired, Ryoga moaned inside of his head. He let out a big yawn and stretched his legs and arms. After that, he walked out of the cardboard box and started walking out of the empty alley.

Hmmm... So where do I go now? He wondered as he looked left then right. The road on the left seems pretty familiar... well; I guess that I should be hitting this direction. He thought as he walked to his left.

* * *

(6 hour later)

Damn! Where the hell am I now?! Ryoga asked himself frustratingly. He had walked into town again. He looked around and at the corner of his eye; he saw a very familiar red sign that was quiet far away from him. He looked at it and tried to read the white writing on it, but it was too small. He squinted both of his eyes and he managed to read the sign. It said: Ucchan's Okonomiyaki. Crap! I'm back here again! His eyes became as big as tennis balls. Damn! I have to get out of here before it starts to rain again, he though as he looked at the grey sky. He walked on for a few minutes then suddenly a pair of hands picked him up. He tried to slither away but the grip of the hands were quiet secure.

"So this is where you have been all this time," said a female voice.

"Bwee?" Ryoga turned around. Ukyo was the one that was holding him and he tried to slip out of her grip. But the more he struggled, the tighter the grip around his body became.

"Hey, hey, now, sugar. I won't hurt you. I was just shopping for groceries and I spotted you. And it seems like it is going to rain, so I didn't want you to get sick." Ukyo said softly as she carried the pig in her arms.

Wow. No one has ever cared for my health the way she does, Ryoga thought as he stopped struggling and looked at Ukyo. Even though I don't really like her, but I guess she has a good heart and there is more than what meets the eye, he added in his mind.

"Oh shoot!" Ukyo cursed softly and stopped walking. "Damn! I forgot to buy the prawns! Curses! I don't have enough time to run back to the shop to buy some, but I need them tonight."

Ukyo thought for a moment as she carried on walking straight ahead. "If I run there, it will take me at least 15 minutes," she whispered softly. The brown pony-tailed girl walked past an alley and stopped. "Hey, here is a nice short cut." She smiled but after about 3 seconds, it faded. "Taking the short cut is very tempting since I am in a bit of a situation, but... this alley seems very dodgy. Oh what the heck, I will just run through it then."

No you idiot! Don't go in there! Obviously it is not safe! Ryoga started waving his tiny arms desperately to get Ukyo's attention, but she didn't see him.

Then Ukyo took a step and everything became darker because of the high walls blocking out the tiny light rays from the sun.

You idiot! Ryoga then slumped and crossed his tiny arms across his chest. If you get mugged or whatever, I am not going to save your ass, because you are practically asking people to rob you by walking through here, he thought as he looked at Ukyo's face which was beginning to seemed a bit uneasy.

Ukyo walked quickly, yet carefully. She turned left then right and walked at a faster pace. Suddenly the sound of a dropping can dropped behind her which caused her to spin her head round. "Crap, I've got a really bad feeling about this," Ukyo said slowly as a shiver ran down her spine and she started walking faster across the alley. After a few minutes had passed, two guys in their early 20s whom wore baggy clothes stepped on Ukyo's path. She saw the men and stopped dead on her tacks immediately and her eyes widened.

"Well, well. Look what we have here, Zukirin," said the shorter one with long black bangs covering his one eye.

"Ha, well if it isn't a little, lost girl," a taller guy with long, messy, dirty blond hair whom had appeared behind the shorter one.

"Hey gorgeous. You seem a bit lost; shall we show you the way to our place?" the guy with black hair started to walk a bit closer to Ukyo but she took a step back every time he took a step forward. "Are you afraid little girl?" a smirk started to spread across his face.

Crap! I forgot to bring my spatula. Why of all days did I have to forget it today? Ukyo asked herself frustratingly and angrily as she touched her back where her spatula was suppose to be. "S-stay away from me! O-or you will regret it!" the victim threatened nervously as she took a few more steps back.

"Rikashimi, she is a feisty one isn't she? I like it. Don't worry sweet cheeks, we won't bite you. We just want to have some fun," The dirty blond one winked a mystifying eye at Ukyo as he grinned devilishly.

"Get away from me, you sick jackasses!" Ukyo turned around and ran as fast as she could with the pig still in her arms that was shaking like a leaf. She could have sworn that she heard the blond one had said, "You can run, but you can't hide," as she ran away from the two thugs. She ran into different directions and had no idea where she was. She stopped as she saw two different paths in front of her. "Crap! Which one must I take?" she stopped. "Must I take the left one or the right one?" she debated with herself.

As she was debating which path to take, a pair of muscular arms grabbed her. One covered her mouth and the other one grabbed both of her wrists, which resulted her dropping the pig and all her groceries. She was then dragged backwards into the dark corner of the alley.

Ryoga bounced onto the ground and the image of Ukyo being dragged into the alley corner was stuck in his head. Shit, this is bad! I have to get some hot water to turn into a human and save her butt! He thought as he ran straight ahead. After a few minutes he came across a bring light and ran towards it. There, standing in front of him is a public bath house. Bingo! He thought as he ran into the building. Finally running towards the glass window, he saw the hot baths. As he ran and stopped in front of the sliding door, it opened. With a leap of victory, he jumped into the warm water. A few seconds had passed, a boy with charcoal coloured hair and a yellow bandanna surfaced from the water.

"Okay, now I am back to normal. All I need now is to find some clothes," He said to himself as he got out of the hot bath. Behind him he could hear whispers from the startled males.

"What the hell was that? I could have sworn a black pig just jumped in and turned into a boy!" A man with a chin length black beard startled to himself.

Ignoring all the comments, Ryoga jumped out of the bath tub and ran towards the sliding door where he came in a few seconds ago. "Damn, I need to find some clothes now," He muttered as he looked around. He walked forward and tripped over something. "Ack!" he cried as he fell but thanks to his martial art reflexes, his hands cushioned his fall. "What the hell?" he looked behind. The bandana boy got up and squatted in front of the foreign object that tripped him. He took the object with both hands, and a beaming smile spread across his face as he distinguished the foreign object was a white men's' robe. "Even though it is not my style, it is better than running around butt-naked." He slipped into the robe and ran straight ahead out of the public bath house.

"Hm... If I remember correctly, I came from straight ahead..." He spoke softly to himself as he put his thumb under his chin and his forefinger on his upper lip. "Well, that is the safest route to take."

He ran straight ahead towards the alley. Obviously he became lost the second he stepped into the alley.

"Damnit! I am lost again!" The lost boy barked aggregately. "Wait, if I ran around randomly... I will be sure to run into her," He then started running and turning in different directions.

* * *

(10 minutes later)

"Shit! I swear I have covered every inch of this bloody alley!" Ryoga crouched with both of his hands on his knees panting from all the running. After a few moments of catching his breath, he tightened his grip on his knees from all the frustration of finding the okonomiyaki chef. The action resulted him to scream out her name. "Ukyo!"

A few metres away from him, he heard someone shouting back in desperation. "Help me!" called out a female's voice.

He tried to follow the voice but he came across an unconscious body near the dumpsters. Shit. Don't tell me that is Ukyo, he thought as his eyes expanded from shock. He walked towards it hesitantly and he was relieved only to find a guy with black hair with torn clothes and a few bruises lying in the dumpsters.

"Phew..." a sigh of relief escaped from Ryoga. "Hey pal. Are you still alive?" He poked the guy's cheeks to wake him up. After a few pokes on the cheek, the guy woke up and got up slowly.

"Ah! Curse that bastard Zukirin! Damn him to hell!" The black haired guy got up and rubbed his head.

"Uhm... Excuse me, but why are you in the dumpster?" Ryoga asked.

"Why are you dressed like a gay person?" the guy with the bangs asked in a mocking way as his eyes trailed up and down at Ryoga's outfit.

A vein popped in Ryoga's head from the nasty comment. He took a deep breath to control his anger and he let that comment slide. "It's a long story, but that is not the point. The point is what are you doing in the dumpster and how did you end up in it?"

"Ah... that bastard Zukirin betrayed me." The guy in the dumpster got up and started dusting off all the junk that was on him.

"Who is Zukirin?" Ryoga got on his haunches and listened eagerly.

"Oh my gosh! Cover up! I can see everything under that robe of yours when you are bending down!" The guy hollered as one hand was covering his eyes and the other one waving around trying to block out the disturbing view.

Instantly Ryoga's face turned tomato red. He got up on his feet as quick as lightning. "S-sorry about that," He looked down which resulted his bangs covered his red face. "Anyways who is Zukirin?"

"My partner in crime... Wait, let me rephrase that. He is my EX-partner in crime," The guy emphasized the ex-partner loudly.

"Why? What happened?"

"Geez, aren't you full of questions," the guy looked at Ryoga with disgust.

"I am just curious. Just tell me what happened," Ryoga started to lose his patience by clenching both of his hands. Successfully, he still managed to keep his cool.

"Zukirin and I were bored and were just hanging out in this alley. Then we saw this hot babe with long, brown hair walking through here and decided to mess around with her," the guy started with his story.

As the guy said 'hot babe with long, brown,' the guy had Ryoga's full attention. That has to be Ukyo, he thought to himself as his eyes stayed glued to the person in front of him.

"- then she started to run away and we decided to run after her. Unfortunately as we were running after her, Zukirin turned around and punched me in the face. And if I remember correctly, he said something like he wants to have fun with the girl all by himself. That is all I remember and then I woke up in this dumpster. Geez, I don't deserve any of this bullshit and I bet you that Zukirin is hurting her because he likes to see the sight of girls screaming and crying. By the way, that girl isn't my type and now that I think about it, she is as ugly as a pig," the guy climbed out of the dumpster with one swish movement.

"Who the hell are you calling a pig?" Ryoga growled with his head hung down and a bad aura was coming from him.

Sensing the bad aura, the guy backed away fearfully, "What the hell is your problem, man?"

"You do NOT talk about that girl like the way you just did, you bastard!" Ryoga charged towards the guy and punched him so hard that the guy flew into the dumpsters once again.

All fired up with anger, Ryoga ran ahead looking for both Ukyo and Zukirin. "Zukirin you son of a bitch! Come out and face me because you have just found yourself a new opponent by messing with Ukyo! If you hurt her, I will rip you to shreds!"

Once again in a distance Ryoga heard a female voice crying for help.

"UKYOOOOO!" He ran with tremendous speed following the voice.

* * *

A/N: So sorry with all the swearing in this fanfiction guys :/

This is one of my favourite chapters and remember, I have one teeny tiny request for you guys...

PUSH THE REVIEW BUTTON! and give moi feed backs so moi can decide if I must still carry on with the fanfiction.

Thank you! and enjoy 3


	9. Chapter 9

Hey people, guess who is back again! :D Thats's right, Ukyo and Ryoga!

Sorry about the very long break and for ditching you guys :'( But don't worry, I am back :D

For now I will only update this chapter because I still have to write the rest and also I have exams coming up so yeah... I have to study :/

I would really love to thank my friends and viewers/readers who were supporting me and my story, it really means a lot. I must admit, when I have gotten a few complains, I was really upset as their words were very harsh and it was also partly my fault as I didn't put a warning for this chapter to be dark. Okay I am done taking so let's read!

* * *

WARNING! This chapter is quite dark, so people who can't handle it or whatever, it is best for you to skip this chapter. (It is not my fault for being a detailed writer :/) Seriously guys, DON'T READ THIS CHAPTER IF YOU REALLY CAN'T HANDLE IT OR ANYTHING VIOLENT!

YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

* * *

"Stop! Please stop. I'm begging you," Ukyo pleaded and panted while crouching down as more tears threatened to pour out.

"Aw... but I am still having so much fun," The dirty blond haired guy smiled dangerously.

The victim got a hold of herself as she stood up and raised her voice, "Is this your sick idea of fun? Throwing me around like I am some kind of ragdoll?" She looked at her bloody arm.

"Don't worry. It won't hurt anymore once I am done with you." Zukirin walked slowly towards Ukyo with a blood covered pocket knife in his one hand. "I just want to see that frightened face of yours again."

"Stay away from me!" Ukyo weakly threw a punch at Zukirin's stomach.

As her punch was going to come into contact with his stomach, his reflexes kicked into action. He blocked the punch, grabbed Ukyo's throat and threw her against the wall with his firm grip still around her neck. "Aw... too bad you are becoming weak now because of all the blood you lost."

Ukyo was starting to feel dizzy and short of breath as Zukirin's grip started to tighten, but she still managed to squeak out her sentence, "You will not get away with this, you bastard."

As that sentence left her mouth, the hand around her neck released her, but unfortunately it was replaced with a hard slap across her face. The impact of the slap was so hard her head jerked in one direction giving her whiplash. Ukyo fell down onto the ground as if she was a rag doll being dropped. She tried to get up but she was far too weak, instead she only managed to support herself on both of her arms and knees. Her blood covered hair had spread itself around her face as her face was facing the ground. Her one cheek felt numb but she could feel the pressure of it throbbing.

Crap! My vision is becoming blurry now and it feels like I am suffocating, she thought as she breathed loudly and more tears started to fall onto the ground.

The blond guy walked right in front of Ukyo and got on his haunches and the look of wickedness started forming in his eyes as he smirked dangerously, revealing his white teeth.

The next unexpected action he committed was he grabbed a fistful of hair from the bleeding girl on the ground. He pulled her hair until her face was in line with his. Seeing the pain and frightened face of the brown haired girl, Zukirin became even more amused. He closed the distance between them and his mouth was near her ear and he whispered darkly, "Do you know what I do to girls that have bad attitudes?" Instead of answering his own question using words, he took the bloody pocket knife and dragged the sharp side against Ukyo's cheek, which made small droplets of blood appear.

"How much blood are you planning to spill from my body?" Ukyo asked weakly as she opened both of her eyes half way.

"Enough to make you pass out."

"I will never forgive you and you are going to pay!" She shouted using her last remaining bit of energy to make her sentence loud and clear.

Once again, a slap came into contact with her cheek, but this slap was 3 times harder than the previous one.

That slap caused Ukyo to fall onto the ground but she was too weak to move and her consciousness seems to be slipping away from her. She knew that she didn't have much time left before she fainted. The only thing that was on her mind now was not fear, nor anger, and not sadness. The only thing that was on her mind was Ranma. Thinking she would not ever see him again, she mouthed 'Ranma' before giving up hope for survival. She also took her last final look at the grey sky and a light rain drop fell onto her face.

In a distance she heard a male voice calling out her name. It must be the angels' calling my name, she thought as she closed her eyes. No longer feeling the presence of the thug, she tried to open her eyes but she was losing consciousness at a rapid speed. Not long after the presence of Zukirin was gone, she heard a whole variety of onomatopoeias. They sounded so far away from her, yet they were close.

"Zukirin, you bastard! What the hell do you think you are doing? How dare you hurt her!" a foreign male's voice called out.

"Who the hell do you think you are, punk?" the furious blond thug spat at his attacker.

"How could you do such a filthy thing to Ukyo? You are disgusting, you animal!"

"I don't know who the hell you are, but anyone that gets in my way of my fun must be eliminated!"

"Bring it on! And give me your best shot!"

As that sentence left Ryoga's mouth, more rain drops started to fall from the heaven above. Damnit! Why does it have to rain NOW? He asked furiously in his mind as if some random person would answer his question. You have to find something to block out the rain before you change, Ryoga, a voice in his head said to him. Oh you don't say hey, he replied to the little voice.

Ryoga's leg flew towards Zukirin's direction, but it was way too fast compared to the blond guy's reflexes. The bandana boy's leg came into contact with Zukirin's side very hard and fast. With the sudden impact against Zukirin's side, he crouched down and coughed out some blood. Although he coughed out blood, it didn't stop the thug from giving up the fight against the guy in front of him.

"That was a pretty impressive kick you got there, boy," The blond guy grinned creepily while wiping the excess blood from his mouth.

"Good! Because there is plenty of that where it came from," Ryoga hissed and at the same time his eyes searched around the area for something that is big enough to shelter him from the incoming rain falling from the sky. Finally spotted a big chunk of metal sheet near Zukirin's foot, a satisfying and relieved smile appeared on Ryoga's face. Focusing on the metal sheet, Ryoga had forgotten that he was still fighting with Zukirin, instead, he ran towards the thug's direction.

Thinking that Ryoga was going to attack him, Zukirin prepared himself for Ryoga's attack. Finally nearing Zukirin, Ryoga's fingers was literally a few centimetres away from reaching the metal plate by his foot; a sharp stabbing pain had introduced itself in Ryoga's back shoulder blade.

"Ack! Damnit!" Ryoga moaned as he fell onto the ground, both of his hands retreating to his sides making it unsuccessful for him to grab the metal plate. He turned his head slightly to see a knife had implanted itself in his shoulder blade.

After a few seconds when the knife had pierced Ryoga's body, a foreign impact came into contact with Ryoga's stomach. When Ryoga let his guard down after the knife had ran into him, Zukirin used it to his advantage by jabbing his knee into Ryoga's stomach causing him to fly a few feet away from him. After a few moments, he got up to his feet in no time. He wanted to pull the knife out from his shoulder blade, but he knew better that if he had pulled it out, more blood would emerge from the wound.

"You may have a good kick, punk, but you are still an amateur compared to me," Zukirin grinned darkly while reaching for his pockets and pulled out a couple more pocket knives, about three knives in each hand. "Let's see how you like this!" he threw all of the knives in Ryoga's direction.

Heh, I can dodge this without any problem, the bandana boy thought. As he was about to dodge all of the knives, what Zukirin said next caused Ryoga to stop instantly.

"If you dodge these, your little girlfriend is going to die," The thug said while the knives were travelling in Ryoga's direction.

Without thinking twice, Ryoga stayed exactly where he was. Only one knife managed to pierce his body but thank goodness it didn't hit his vital spot. That one knife was pierced into his right shoulder. The Black haired boy simply ignored the stabbing pain that came from his right shoulder. The rest of the knives, Ryoga blocked them off with the help of his quick martial arts reflexes without any problem. He looked back to see if the unconscious, blood-covered girl behind him was all right. Seeing that she did not get any new injuries, he let out a sigh of relief.

"Wh-what? How can that be? N-no one was ever able to block my knives," Zukirin stuttered while backing away slowly and fearfully as he did not have any more weapons on him.

"Too bad you are out of weapons now, **buddy**," Ryoga emphasized on the word buddy and the tone he used implied that he was being sarcastic. ''now it is my turn to attack!" He charged forward to the guy. "Bakusai Tenketsu!" He yelled and punctured a hole in the ground right by Zukirin's foot.

After a few milliseconds, the area where Ryoga was suddenly exploded, sounding like an actual explosion. Millions of different sized rocks and stones hit Zukirin, practically burying him alive.

After the dust caused from the Bakusai Tenketsu had started to clear, the only thing you could see was Zukirin's upper body. Despite not seeing his whole body, you could see he was extremely beaten up, bruised and blood covered face, dusty and messy hair. But yet, he was still conscious.

Ryoga stood right in front of him. The beaten up blond guy spoke softly, "I have to admit, I have underestimated you and you are really good. Go on, take my life if that is what's going to satisfy you."

"I have no intension of doing such a vulgar thing to anyone, except for my greatest rival, Ranma Saotome." Ryoga's eyes were glued onto the blond guy. "Even thought I am not going to take your life, I am going to repay you back instead. Since you made Ukyo unconscious, it is nighty-night for you now," Without saying another word, Ryoga bent down and knocked Zukirin's lights out.

After knocking the thug out, Ryoga smiled all pleased with himself and turned so his back was facing Zukirin. After a few seconds, a rain drop landed on Ryoga's nose, "Oh shit! I totally forgot that it was drizzling! Shit! where the hell did that metal sheet go to?!" He shouted as he ran around the big rock pile. Wait! It was originally by Zukirin's foot, and after I used my Bakusai Tenketsu, it could have blasted it to... oh... shit...Ryoga thought as he face started to go pale. "My Bakusai Tenkense could have blasted that metal sheet into **pieces**!" He shouted as he carried on digging for the metal sheet.

After lifting a few big rocks, he finally found the metal plate. Even though it was bent and a bit deformed, he could still use it to shelter himself. "Yes!" He cried out excitedly as he pulled the metal sheet out and small rocks that were on it, rolled down and landed onto the ground. He held the sheet with both hands and raised it above his head. He then turned around and ran towards Ukyo who was still lying on the floor, motionless. The bandana boy ran to her side and he got onto knees, sitting on the ground. He let go of one of his hand and slid it under Ukyo shoulders to lift her up a bit. Still sheltering himself he placed her head onto his lap so her head was resting on him, giving her some support.

"Hey Ukyo! Wake up!" He shouted softly as he looked at the unconscious girl's face. "Don't worry, everything is going to be okay, it is all over now. You are safe now, I promise." He stroked the top of her head.

Ukyo heard soft voices from the outside world, "Hmm..." She hummed a bit as consciousness started to flow through her again. She semi-opened her eyes, although her vision was blurry she managed to see this man with black hair, his face was just right above hers. Handsome man... black hair... this guy above me must be Ranma, she thought as a small smile appeared at the corners of her eyes.

"R-Ranma," She whispered so softly that Ryoga could barely hear her, but he still managed to hear whose name she called out. Ukyo then reached a hand towards this man's face, her hand creased through his hair and afterwards, the small smile that was on her face disappeared.

"You not Ranma, who are you?" She whispered, barely conscious.

Ryoga was stunned at the sudden movement Ukyo had just did to him, so he was unable to answer her question.

That bandana is familiar, wait... it's... Ryoga, she thought as she reached out her hand towards Ryoga and her finger tips touched his cheek.

"R-R-Ryoga?" Ukyo managed to whisper as she felt she was going to become unconscious any moment.

"Yes?"

"Th-thank you..." She drifted off as the darkness consumed her mind once again, making her unconscious.

A few minutes after Ukyo was out cold, a small smile appeared on Ryoga's face. His head hung down and he gave her a very sweet, soft smile and whispered gently, "My pleasure, Ukyo."

* * *

A/N: Would you say this a cliff hanger? Nah... not really :D

So I will see you guys later and I will continue writing the story during the holidays after I have written my exams.

AND NO GUYS, SHE DID NOT GET RAPED. Rape is when forceful penetration occurs!


	10. Chapter 10

Duuuuuuuhm Da Duuuuuhm!

Whoop whoop another chapter :D This chapter was a bit difficult for me to type out cause I had to think about ALL of the small details and bla bla bla. I hope you enjoy this chapter and sorry if some areas in the story don't make sense cause I was too lazy to read the chapter AGAIN :/ (Yes I am a lazy ass. So sue me :P)

I am finally on holiday! (Thank God) Exams went okay but I will try harder next term :) And yes I will shut up now now but first let me thank my viewers that reviewed my story :)

Thank you to James Birdsong and Konni for the reviews and thank you to EMVARE and kemdana for following :)

A/N: This chapter contains some swearing so no kiddies allowed :P ENJOY!

* * *

The police had come and took Ryoga and Ukyo to the nearby hospital. But on their way to the hospital, the police and some news reporters had asked him some questions about what happened and how was the girl with the brown hair connected to him and blah, blah, blah. After they arrived at the hospital, Ryoga couldn't stop thinking about that traumatizing situation Ukyo had been through. He was bandaged up and the wound on his shoulder blade was sterilized and patched up. Even though it was only a small wound, it hurt like hell. Despite all of his minor injuries, the doctors and nurses insisted that he should stay in the hospital for a few days. They were convinced that Ukyo was Ryoga's girlfriend after what the police had told the doctors that they found Ukyo's head on Ryoga's lap by the alley. Hell, they even put him in a room where it was just him and Ukyo!

"Ah… damnit! I can't sleep!" Ryoga whispered angrily as he sat up from his bed and put his hand on his forehead. Thank goodness the nurses discarded the bloody robe and gave him some hospital clothes. Even though the hospital clothes were as ugly as hell, Ryoga still preferred them to that white robe he wore earlier. He removed his hand from his face and looked at the sleeping girl covered with bandages and a cast on her neck on the bed next to his; she was still lying there motionless. Curiosity took over his mind; he slipped of bed and walked towards Ukyo's. He got on his haunches and rested both of his arms on the side of her bed as he crossed his arm. He glanced at her sleeping face and smiled softly.

"Damn, you can still manage such a peaceful face while you sleep, after what you had went through," He whispered as if he was talking to her. Then the moonlight suddenly hit his eyes and he looked up and saw a big, bright moon right by the window which was on the other side of Ukyo's bed. "Wow, what a beautiful night," he got up and walked over to the window. Suddenly wanting to open the window, he moved his fingers to the latch, flicked it open and opened a big enough gap of the window to allow his elbows to rest on the window sill. A gentle breeze of wind ruffled his hair; he breathed in deeply and exhaled slowly as if he was under a lot of pressure. After breathing in the fresh air from the cool night, he sighed softly.

"I wonder if Akane is looking at the beautiful moon just like I am," he smiled and looked at the moon. "Sweet, dear, Akane. I wish I could see that sweet face of yours soon."

After staying by the window for twenty or so minutes, he closed it and turned around. As he turned around, he was a bit startled and a slight blush formed on his cheeks. He pinched his nose just in case some blood had come out. In front of him, on Ukyo's bed, Ukyo had only moved the lower half of her body and kicked most of the blanket off of her. Why the hell did the nurses give her a damn gown instead of pants and top! Flip, the gown was basically right by her upper thigh, literally, it was RIGHT by her UPPER THIGH! After a minute of pinching his poor nose, he let go and gathered his courage and walked towards her slowly and silently. Because if she woke up… what the HELL should he say to her? 'Oh sorry Ukyo, you kicked the blanket off so I came by to cover you up…' HELL NO! She would totally get the wrong idea and slaughter me, he thought nervously.

He walked slowly and took the edges of the blanket and slowly pulled it up over the sleeping girl. After accomplishing the action, a smile of successfulness formed on his face.

"Phew… that was a close one," he wiped an imaginary sweat from his forehead. Suddenly, not even ten seconds had passed after covering her with the blanket; Ukyo mumbled something in her sleep, but Ryoga couldn't make out what she had said.

Ryoga thought Ukyo was beginning to wake up so not thinking straight, he tried to run away so she wouldn't see him by her bed and gets the wrong idea that he was trying to take advantage of her. He ran towards his bed and made a mad jump for it. Unfortunately he used too much force in his jump so he landed at the edge of his bed. He bounced off the edge and flopped onto the floor, where his blankets and pillows followed him. The whole scene caused a big crash. Suddenly the lights in the room switched on and followed by a nurse opening the door while holding a clip board.

"Uhm… excuse me sir, but is everything alright?" the nurse asked worryingly.

"Er… Y-Yes. E-everything is per-perfectly… fine!" Ryoga stuttered and got up halfway so the nurse could only see his upper body. He didn't realize it but one of his pillows was resting on top of his head. But that image only caused the nurse to be even more confused.

"Sir, forgive me for asking but what are you doing on the floor?" The nurse opened the door wider and took a step in.

"N-nothing really! I couldn't sleep so I decided to do some push-ups on the ground!" He answered nervously while quickly clearing the floor and started to do push-ups abnormally fast. Amazingly, even though he was doing the push-ups, that pillow still stayed on his head as if it was magnetic.

"Uhm… okay. But can you please keep it down so you don't disturb the other patients that are trying to sleep," The nurse walked out, closed the door softly and switched the lights off.

"Yes ma'am!" Ryoga called out softly but loud enough for her to hear him. After a few minutes of not moving a single muscle, he let out a big sigh. "Whew! Now THAT was a close call,"

He got up to redo his bed and noticed that he was missing a pillow. He bent down and the pillow on top of his head fell off, "Jeez, you want to appear whenever you feel like it hey?" He said as if he was trying to strike a conversation with his pillow. After making his bed, he looked at the girl next to him and walked over to her bed once again but this time he kept a little distance between them. He whispered softly to her, "You really like to give me heart attacks hey? Anyways good night, Ukyo," After that sentence left his mouth, he went back to bed and tried to go to sleep again.

* * *

Around 3:30 in the afternoon, Ryoga woke up. He sat up and rubbed the sleep away from his eyes with the back of his forefinger. He let out a yawn and he bent his neck to the side which made a loud cracking noise.

"Ag… dammit, my neck is so stiff it is practically killing me," he moaned as he rubbed his stiff neck and massaged it a bit. "I wonder what the time is…" He asked himself out loud as he was looking around the room for a clock.

Finally spotted one, he gasped as he realized what time it was.

Crap, how long was I sleeping and why the hell did nobody wake me up for breakfast or lunch? He asked himself as he could feel his stomach was about to demand food in any moments time.

Shortly after he had woken up, there was a knock on the door. Not knowing if he should answer or not, Ryoga kept his mouth shut and quickly slithered back into his bead and pretended to sleep.

"Mr. Hibiki. You have got some visitors," said the nurse from the previous night walked in with three other people behind her.

The bandana boy opened one eye to see who these three 'mysterious visitors' were; because no one has ever visited him when he was at the hospital in the past.

The 'three mysterious visitors' were no one other but his child hood friend, Ranma Saotome; his secret crush, Akane Tendo; and Akane's older sister, Kasumi Tendo.

After seeing who the 'mysterious visitors' were, Ryoga opened both eyes and slowly got up and a smile started to spread across his face because after all, they were his first visitors he has ever gotten.

After smiling at them, the nurse excused herself out of the room and left the them for some privacy.

"Yo, how you doing Ryoga," Ranma said cheerfully and gave the bandana boy a hard pat on his wounded shoulder.

"Aw! Dammit, Saotome! I am injured you ass!" Ryoga barked at the pigtailed boy who walked towards his other childhood friend, Ukyo.

After seeing Ranma walk towards Ukyo's side, Ryoga turned around worryingly to see if Akane wasn't getting jealous or anything.

Even though Akane maintained a smile on her face, Ryoga spotted the edge of her mouth twitched a bit.

"Ryoga! I am so glad that you are doing well after what had happened last night! We heard the news this morning on the T.V and decided to come and see how you are doing," said Akane in a very odd, cheery voice as she approached Ryoga's bed and sat on a stool next to his bed.

A slight blush appeared on Ryoga's cheeks but he knew better why his crush was being unusually friendly with him. It's not just because he is good friends with her but also she was trying to make Ranma jealous. That last thought would always make him depressed but he would push back that though to the very deep corner of his brain and ignore it. The injured boy in bed looked towards Ranma's direction for a few seconds and back at the beautiful girl in front of him before answering her.

"Th-thanks for coming here to visit me, Akane. I really appreciate it. As you can see, I am fine but with just a few minor injuries here and there," Ryoga looked down and scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Ryoga, I am glad to see that you are fine," Kasumi walked up to Ryoga from behind her sister.

"Oh, Kasumi. Thank you for coming over to see me," the blushing boy looked up to face Kasumi and gave her a warm smile.

Then out of nowhere, there was a loud growling sound. "Ag… dammit. Sorry I missed breakfast and lunch, cause these damn nurses didn't wake me up," The bandana boy held his stomach embarrassingly.

"Great, we are here just in time then," the older sister smiled as she reached for a big bowl in her basket that she was carrying earlier on, which Ryoga failed to notice. "Besides, I hear the food at hospitals is really bad," she added as she handed Ryoga the big bowl.

"I know, but sometimes you are hungry to eat anything," He gratefully accepted the home-made cooking by Kasumi because her cooking is always the best.

The injured boy looked down to see what food was installed for him. It was soup with a variety of vegetables, like: carrots, sweet corn, celery, potatoes, peas, onions and big chunks of chicken. It looked and smelled absolutely delicious.

Yap, this is definitely Kasumi's cooking, he thought as he inhaled the wonderful aroma.

Ryoga took the spoon which was already in the bowl and took a spoonful of the soup. Although he could feed himself but he experiences great difficulty due to his injured shoulder done by a certain bastard who he prays is in jail now.

Noticing that Ryoga was struggling, Akane offered to feed him because: 1- he needs help and she wants to help her injured friend. 2- She wants to make her fiancé a bit jealous.

"Don't worry Ryoga, I will feed you,"

"Ah-Ah It-it's f-fine, I can d-d-do it my-myself," Ryoga's face suddenly flushed red of shyness and embarrassment as he had dreamed for this moment to happen since he first fell for her.

"Don't be silly. Your arm is injured, it is natural that a friend like me should help you," The navy haired-girl smiled as she took the bowl of soup into her hands and started to stir the soup.

Oh my freckles! I can't believe this is actually happening! It is a dream that I thought would never come true! Being fed by the one I love. Oh joyous day! Ryoga thought as he accepted the fact that Akane was going to feed him.

Quickly, at the corner of his eyes, he could see Ranma was staring daggers at the two of them. Satisfaction flooded through him as he thought that he had beat Ranma by 'capturing' Akane's heart before him. Ryoga quickly gave Ranma a 'You-lose' smile and faced towards Akane as she was about to put a spoonful of soup into his mouth.

"Okay Ryoga, now say AHHHHHHHH…" The spoon was just a few inches away from his mouth.

"Ahhhhhhh…" He opened his mouth wide and was ready as ever to receive food given by an angel.

The spoon was literally a few centimeters away from reaching its destination, the bowl of hot soup suddenly slipped out of her hand and the contents in the bowl spilled all over Ryoga.

"AHHHHH! SHIT! SHIT! IT'S FUCKING HOT!" Ryoga yelled as he did not expect that to happen at all.

"Oh my Gosh! I am so sorry Ryoga! I didn't mean to do that!" Akane leaped out of her seat to find something to wipe the soup off of the burnt boy.

"Oh my goodness Akane. Oh my, I will call a nurse," Kasumi ran out to find some nurses.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Oh my GOSH! That is absolutely hilarious! Best thing happened today! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ranma started killing himself with laughter on the other side of the room.

The laughter didn't last that long as Akane threw the thing closest to her in Ranma's direction and it hit him across the face.

"Quit laughing you jerk!" Akane yelled as she could feel tears threatening to come out, but she bit her lower lip in order for her brain to focus on something else. Immediately Ranma kept his mouth shut from saying anything else.

After the heat sensation of the soup cooled a bit on Ryoga, Akane took some cloth from the nearby bed to wipe him clean.

"I am so sorry I messed your food on you," She said as she continued to clean the bandana boy.

"It's okay, really. Don't worry about it,"

"But what are you going to eat then?" The worried girl asked with concern in her eyes.

"Akane, don't worry about Pig Boy here. I got some cash with me to buy him something to eat at the food station near the entrance," Ranma came over to Ryoga and patted on his uninjured shoulder.

Ryoga tried his best not to bite the pig tailed boy as he just called him a very offensive name in front of Akane.

"No Ranma he cant't-" Akane objected.

"What else is he going to eat then?"

"Uhm… I… guess you're right,"

"But Pig Boy has to come with me because I don't know what kind of bread he prefers to eat," Ranma started walking towards the door.

"Stop calling me that Saotome!" Ryoga hissed.

"Fine, starve then,"

"Ahhhh… You are so annoying Saotome," the injured boy got out of his bed obviously irritated as hell.

"Besides, you must still keep that body of yours in shape even if you are injured. And also you won't get in the way of the nurses when they clean your bed," Ranma added as he dangled his arm over Ryoga's shoulders and acted as if they were best buds.

"Yeah whatever. Can we just go now? I am starving," Ryoga grumbled as he walked out of the door with Ranma.

As they were walking down the corridor, Ranma looked over his shoulder to make sure they were far enough from Ryoga's room and also to see if nobody can overhear what he was about to say to Ryoga.

"Ryoga, we need to talk," he said in a firm voice as he released his arm around the bandana boy.

* * *

Hahahaha WHAT. WILL. HAPPEN. NEXT?

You must wait and see what happens next time and yes kill me for saying this but I didn't start writing chapter 11 cause I have *cough* writer's *cough* block *cough*

PLEASE REVIEW! and if you want to, you can tell me and suggest what you want to happen next and all of that cheese and crackles.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! GO GO GO!


End file.
